Can't Stay Away
by InuYume88
Summary: Complete! AU. Kagome just graduated college and is looking for a job. Inuyasha, CEO of one of the biggest companies in Asia, hires her. They can't deny their unexplainable and instant attraction, although they won't admit their feelings. Will Kagome be able to accept how she feels about her intense and committed boss? More importantly, will she be able to earn his trust?
1. Chapter 1 - Opportunity

Chapter 1: Opportunity

"I can't believe I'm officially graduated!" Kagome said to her friend, Sango, who smiled broadly.

"I know the feeling, I wanted to shout from the rooftops when I graduated: 'I FUCKING DID IT, ASSHOLES!'"

Kagome laughed, before turning to leave her friend's apartment.

"Alright, celebration with family: done. Celebration with best friend: done. I guess now it's time I go to that dinner with Hojo, although I really wish I wouldn't have to, I'm so tired…" Kagome sighed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, he IS your boyfriend. But you could change that, if you're not that really into him".

Kagome was slightly annoyed. _This conversation always seems like a_ déjà vu _._ "I know that, but still… I like him, in some way… And he's so nice to me. He's been there for me since we started dating three years ago… I guess a girl can't ask for more than that.

Kagome and Hojo met in middle school. They were friends for a few years, until Hojo admitted his feelings for her and they started dating a while after they started college. It seemed like the perfect way to start a relationship.

Sango turned serious. "Kagome, you CAN. You deserve someone who treats you right and who's always there for you, but someone who you LOVE, who you can't be without, who gives you a warm feeling when you think of them, who you admire, who you want to touch…"

"Okay, that's enough. You know I'm saving myself for someone who I truly love and who loves me back." Sango, once again, rolled her eyes. "And don't you DARE call me corny, Sango. I swear I'll punch if you do. I just… it doesn't seem right with Hojo. And I might have high expectations for my first time and all, but I think the _least_ I can expect is to be with someone I love."

Sango looked defeated. "Alright, you have a point. But I still think you shouldn't be with Hojo. He is a nice guy and all, but don't you think it's time to stop leading him on and be honest with yourself? I mean, you just graduated, maybe he's even thinking about proposing to you…"

Kagome looked frightened. "You're right… okay, I'll think about it. I don't want to regret my decision."

And with that, the old friends bid their goodbyes, promising to talk soon.

The next week Kagome woke up one morning, still enjoying a little break, having just graduated but still not looking for a job. She decided today was the day she would start looking for one.

She sent her CV to numerous health care companies, asking for any offering they could have, willing to learn and grow. She studied medicine in college, although she also liked the business side of healthcare. She decide to also take business classes, thinking she would be a good management consultant someday, helping hospitals manage their practice efficiency, among other things.

After a few days, still not hearing from any of the companies she tried for a job and getting worried, she called Sango to talk.

"What's up?" Sango said as she answered Kagome's call.

"Hi… well, I have applied for a lot of jobs, but I haven't heard from any of them yet. I'm freaking out."

"There's no need to freak out. Your CV is quite impressing, someone WILL hire you. It's just too soon to freak out." Suddenly, there was a voice in the background.

"WHO IS IT?" A male voice asked Sango.

"IT'S KAGOME!", Sango replied.

"Is that Miroku?", Kagome asked.

"HEY KAGOME!", she heard him say. "WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?"

"SHE'S FREAKING OUT BECAUSE SHE HASN'T GOT A JOB YET".

"Wait, she studied medicine and business, right?" Miroku said, approaching Sango.

"Yeah".

"Hello? I'm still here, guys."

"Well, isn't that just perfect…" Miroku said, with a grin.

"Oh sorry, I was just… what, Miroku?"

"Kagome, my company might have a great opportunity for you".

"Really?! Where do you work?!

"Takahashi Consultants", he told her.

"No way. That's not funny, Miroku!"

Miroku chuckled. "I am. I work there at their marketing section. I just heard they are hiring a junior assistant consultant. I'd be happy to introduce you to Inuyasha", he's a very good friend of mine.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She had no idea her best friend's new "guy" friend worked at the biggest healthcare consultancy company in Asia. It was the perfect company and the perfect job for her, not to mention her dream.

"Miroku, WHY didn't you tell me you worked at Takahashi Consultants?! Sango, that goes for you too".

"Kagome, we've met like twice! I didn't think it was important…", said Miroku.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I knew he worked with marketing at a Takahashi company. I just never wondered what type of company it was", Sango explained.

"Well, good thing I stumbled upon that information. Miroku, how soon can you introduce me to Mr. Takahashi?", Kagome said excitedly.

"How about tomorrow? I know Inuyasha's schedule is practically free in the morning and I'm sure he would see you if I recommended you. Can you meet me there at like, 9am?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm there".

Miroku smiled. "Alright, see you there then".

"Miroku, _thank you_. I really appreciate it." Kagome said, gratefully.

"No problem. But first let's see if you get the job…". After he just said that, Kagome heard a "thump".

"YOU BASTARD! DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?!" Sango yelled.

Miroku was still rubbing his head, trying to alleviate the pain Sango had just inflicted upon it. "Ouch… I was kidding… kind of."

"Okay you guys, talk to you tomorrow, thanks again".

"No problem, Kagome! Tell me all about it tomorrow and good luck!" Sango wished.

"Okay, bye!"

######


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting

At 8:55am Kagome was standing at Takahashi Consultants reception, waiting for Miroku. He saw the young woman and walked towards her.

"Hey! Early worm gets the bird, huh?"

Kagome giggled. "I was just too excited to sleep in and risk being late".

"Alright, let's get going then!"

Getting to the top floor, they reached a front desk and Miroku grinned at Inuyasha's secretary.

"Hey Keiko. Is the boss in his office?"

"Yep, been here since 7am, as usual".

"Great!"

Miroku and Kagome walked to Inuyasha's office and Miroku knocked once before barging in.

"Gooooood morning, boss!"

"Miroku, what did I tell you about…" Inuyasha's angry gaze turned to Kagome. He suddenly went from angry to awed. Kagome herself was overwhelmed, feeling an instant and unexplainable attraction towards the man standing behind his desk.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. Listen, I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine. She just graduated college, having studied both medicine and business. She's looking for a place to start a career, so I thought the new job offering would be perfect for her. Would you take a look at her CV?"

Inuyasha managed to say something, after ogling Kagome for a bit.

"Sure, why not."

"Great! Kagome, this is THE Inuyasha Takahashi, or, as you may know, the boss. Inuyasha, this is Kagome Higurashi, the interviewee".

He looked at her for a little longer. She couldn't help but admire his beauty. Slightly muscular, defined body, manly but youngish facial features, gorgeous silver hair, perfect golden eyes and the most adorable ears on the top of his head. Slightly embarrassed, but still affected because of the way she felt when she first laid eyes on him, she shook the hand he offered her after he composed himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Takahashi."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Higurashi."

She got a little self-conscious after the hand shake, for she felt something _weird_ , although good, when they touched hands and he proceeded to ogle her for a second time in less than a minute.

After the introductions, Inuyasha put on his usual frowned face and invited Kagome to take a seat. Miroku told Kagome he would wait for the interview to be over on the outside and she nodded.

"So, I see you graduated from Tokyo University, top of the class. Impressive.",Inuyasha said, glancing at her résumé.

Kagome blushed. "Yes, I always liked studying there and couldn't wait to start working". _Well, except for the week after graduation. I_ really _needed a break._ "I also have high hopes for my future and I'm willing to work very hard to achieve my goals."

Inuyasha was impressed by the girl's determination and the fierce look in her eyes.

"Miss Higurashi, I think Miroku is right, although that's not something I say frequently. You could do well at this job. Hired."

Kagome gasped in disbelief. "Really? _Thank_ you, Mr. Takahashi. You have no idea how happy I am to work for you. I'll do my best to help the company".

"I have no doubts about that, missHigurashi. Though I have to say, it's not an easy feat. But I'm sure you'll do fine."

After thanking him again, Kagome excused herself and walked out of Inuyasha's office. Beaming, she greeted Miroku.

"How's it going, coworker?"

"Congratulations! I knew you'd get it! Inuyasha is not THAT stupid!"

"I heard that!",Inuyasha said from inside his office.

Chuckling, Kagome and Miroku took off for a little tour.

He guided her through the building, showing her the offices and introducing her to some of her coworkers. It was a big company, taking over all of the 10-story building. When they were done he invited her to lunch, so they could discuss some of the company's details and other technicalities.

She was very excited to get to work and put to practice what she had learned at school for so long. She already knew what she wanted to do and who she wanted to be career wise, so now it was all a matter of hard work and acquiring enough competence to reach her goals. Still, she couldn't deny she also felt excited about something else – working with Inuyasha daily.

Kagome and Miroku reached their destination, a small Italian restaurant right across from their building. They took a look at the menu and quickly placed their orders. They sat at a table and began first told her all about Inuyasha's business, saying he started it over 80 years ago, with the help of his brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eventually got tired of the healthcare administration business and started his own company, of international trading. Inuyasha, with his centuries'old experience, had a hard time adjusting to the different times, but found out he was good at managing people and helping hospitals and healthcare institutions manage themselves. He explained that his choice was also influenced by his mother, Izayoi, who was a very kind lady who, back at Sengoku Jidai's era, would treat the sick and wounded whenever she didn't have many memories of her, but her being such a caring person stuck with him. Today, Inuyasha's company was the highest grossing consultant corporation in Asia, a fact that made the owner very proud, for he dedicated a lot of his time and mind to it.

"So, what do you think so far?",Miroku asked her.

"Well, I have to say, I didn't expect to like the place and the people there as much as I did. It seems to be a very professional yet friendly place to work at".

Miroku grinned.

"Yeah, it certainly is. We're all very nice, but very serious about our jobs. Well, there really isn't another way to be, considering who our boss is.

Kagome laughed and used the opportunity to get where she wanted.

"Speaking of which, he seems to be a _very_ intense person".

"He is."Miroku said, sighing. "But he's a nice person, just a little short fused and demanding. But once you get to know him AND joke about him in his face, he kinda grows on you."Miroku said, grinning evilly.

"Really? Wouldn't expect him to be the kind of person with a reasonable sense of humor."

Miroku laughed heartedly.

"He isn't! But I am. Well, there's always a place and a time, but he knows we all mean well and respect him. Besides, he's been my friend for years, if I didn't get to annoy him once in a while, who would?"

After their meal, they headed back to the office and, saying their good byes, each got to their offices to begin working.

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about her morning and what Miroku said afterwards, but somehow she managed to clear her mind and get down to business.

After the day was over and everyone began clocking out, she decided to stay a while longer, to get to know what kind of work she would be doing everyday, and to also catch up on stuff that the other members of her team were working on.

At about 8pm she yawned, stretching her mouth to its limit, while also doing the same with her arms, waving above her head.

Inuyasha walked in her office at that exact moment.

"You were supposed to clock out a while ago, you know that?"

Startled, she let out a small scream before answering him and standing up.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. You caught me off guard. I thought I was alone."

"Well, ok, but that doesn't answer my question."

S-Sorry. Well, since it's my first day, I thought I might as well catch up on everything, so I wouldn't stay so far behind.

Inuyasha liked her answer. He always appreciated a dedicated worker. He, however, was not willing to let her know that.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but not necessary. You want a ride?"

"O-oh, that's okay, sir. I have a friend coming up to take me home."

That didn't go down well with Inuyasha, although he didn't quite know why. He gave her a small frown.

"Good. See you tomorrow", he said dryly.

"Good night, sir", she said a little upset at his dryness.

"Oh, and Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me 'sir'. It makes me feel goddamn old. Inuyasha is fine."

"O-okay, will do... Inuyasha", she said with a small smile.

He nodded and left.

She couldn't help but smile to herself, stupidly. _Well, that wasn't so bad._

 _######_


	3. Chapter 3 - Girlfriend

Chapter 3: Girlfriend

The next day started early for Kagome, since she was determined to arrive at work early in the morning, to get a head start.

Arriving at 6:30am, she was surprised to see the lights of Inuyasha's office on.

The door was slightly open and she knocked and peaked her head in, knowing, because of his dog's hearing, her boss was already aware of her presence before she even walked through the door.

Seeing his hears twitching slightly, she greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Inuyasha".

"Good morning, Kagome", he nodded.

She took her way to her office and started her computer, mildly cheerily.

Lunchtime came and went, Kagome never leaving her desk. She munched on an apple, preparing herself for her staff meeting in a couple of hours. _First staff meeting and I'm still not quite sure what I'm doing..._

Stepping into the boardroom, she was glad to be the first one to get there. She took a few minutes to get ready and settled herself in, being soon joined by her coworkers and her boss.

"Okay, so we have to discuss our last semester's numbers", Inuyasha said seriously. "I did not like them and think it's time to take it up a notch."

Some people nodded and whispered.

"So, with that being said, I want a plan. I want to breach out even further. It's time we star thinking about the next thing. I want ideas, plans. New business associations, clients,new marketing strategy. Anything. I want them brought to me next week. The ones that deserve further analysis will be awarded.

Everyone started whispering excitedly.

Before wrapping it up, Inuyasha took a glance at Kagome, making her feel a little lightheaded.

"That's all, people. Start workin'."

Kagome went home that night still thinking about the meeting. She really wanted to come up with something worthy of an award, but thought she had no chance. It was only her second day at the job AND she was a recent graduate. How could she top all of her coworkers at something that difficult?

However, she wasn't going to give up. She was determined to create something good, even if it wasn't award-worthy.

 _Well, it_ is _my job, after all. I have to at least try and do it right._

Laying on her bed, she started going through some ideas on her mind, until sleep took over.

The next morning, she woke up, got ready, waved her mom, brother and jii-chan goodbye and took the train to work. She had an idea overnight, something that she thought would be a good start to the new plan Inuyasha wanted to implement on the company. She spent good part of her morning working on it, oblivious to her surroundings.

Until a high pitched voice took her out of her rêverie.

"HI BABY! I MISSED YOU!"

She then heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Hi, Kikyo". Kagome peaked through her door to the front desk of the floor and saw Inuyasha give the gorgeous woman a quick peck on the lips. She grimaced. _What the hell?_

"Did you miss me, sweety?",Kikyo asked gushy.

"Uh, of course", Inuyasha said, a little embarrassed. "Why did you come by?"

"Well, duh, I came by to see my handsome boyfriend, that's why". That caused another grimace from Kagome, who was still listening intently to their conversation. "I also came by to take you to lunch! Now how lucky are you to have such a great girlfriend?",Kikyo said, grinning.

"I, uh… can't. I'm too busy and I have a meeting in an hour".

Kikyo frowned and Kagome couldn't help but smile lightly. _I guess being gorgeous won't get you_ everywhere _._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HAVE LUNCH WITH ME? I'M YOUR _GIRLFRIEND_ , YOU _HAVE_ TO TAKE ME TO LUNCH WHEN I, SO CONSIDERING, STOP BY YOUR OFFICE!"

Inuyasha looked a little pissed at having someone speak that loudly at him.

"Let's talk in my office, Kikyo".

They closed the door and, after two minutes, walked out, with Inuyasha looking annoyed and Kikyo smiling broadly, with a victorious look on her face.

"Keiko, I'm going out for lunch. I'll be back before the meeting."Inuyasha quickly glanced at Kagome's office door, although he didn't know why he did that.

"Sure, boss."

The couple left and Kagome kept wondering why she didn't know Inuyasha had a girlfriend.

A few minutes later, Miroku came by and knocked on Kagome's open door.

"Hey Kags, wanna grab lunch?"

"Sure, I'm starving!"

Taking their seat at the same restaurant as their last meal together, Kagome went straight to what was on her mind.

"So, I didn't know Inuyasha had a girlfriend. I mean, it does make sense, with him being good looking, rich and famous. But I would never see him with someone like Kikyo."

"I know… they've been together for almost two years. Of course she's beautiful, but no one knows what he sees in her. I guess he's kinda unlucky in love. After all, he's a few centuries old and he hasn't got hitched yet. He's had long term relationships, but always with women who didn't quite seem to be right for him, you know? Always the slutty, immature types." Miroku sighed.

Kagome laughed. "Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks she's a little slutty. But why can't he find someone who's right for him?"

Miroku's expression turned serious as he starting talking. "Well, with Kikyo and a few others, I know why it didn't or won't work out. Although he's a little bit in denial, he knows they don't accept him fully."

Kagome was surprised to hear that. "What do you mean?"

"They are always bothered by the fact he's a hanyou".

"Really?! I mean, at other times throughout his life, it makes sense. But nowadays, youkais and, obviously, hanyous aren't frowned upon."

"Yes, they aren't. But that doesn't mean everybody likes them. I mean, racism still exists, towards every kind of "unusual" being. Besides, _liking_ them doesn't exactly entail _marrying_ them and having a family with them. "

Kagome thought about what Miroku just said and answered.

"I guess you're right. I just can't understand why. Like I said, he has many reasons to be attractive to these women. Besides, who _wouldn't_ want to rub those cute little ears?", Kagome said, smirking.

Miroku chuckled. "Whatever floats your boat. Although, I know for a fact Kikyo would be glad to have _those_ ears removed…"

"You can't be serious!", she gasped.

"Well, maybe not _remove_ them, but she certainly doesn't like them. She refuses to touch them, which bothers Inuyasha a little…"

"I can certainly see why it does. It is a part of him, something that he shouldn't be embarrassed by."

Miroku nodded. "And that, my friend, is why Kikyo is FOR SURE not right for him".

#####


	4. Chapter 4 - Breakthrough

Chapter 4: Breakthrough

Kagome was working on a new business strategy for the company for the last six days. She and her coworkers were supposed to hand their new ideas to Inuyasha until tomorrow. She was excited to see if he was going to like it. She knew it wasn't anything _that_ good, but it could maybe get some suggestions and she would learn a lot nonetheless. She went to Miroku's office and asked for his opinion. When he finished reading the papers, he made a whistling sound.

"Kagome, your idea is actually very good. I know it's not my field, but those strategies seem plausible AND good. I don't know what the others will come with, but I'm sure yours will be up to it".

"Thanks, Miroku! I'm really looking forward to any feedback I might get. How about your plan?"

Miroku laughed. "Inuyasha knows I'm a lazy ass employee who doesn't give a shit to awards. Those kind of meetings you guys had are for you, young, fresh fools. "

Kagome laughed. "Alright, get it. Well, I'm going to hand these to Inuyasha then. I know others have already and it looks like he makes his decision on the spot. I saw some leave his office crying, others saying he liked their idea".

"Yep, that's our boss. Heartless bastard. Doesn't spare a soul." Miroku was smirking.

"Great, thanks for the pep talk, see you later". Kagome laughed and went towards Inuyasha's office.

Knocking once, she heard him say _come in_ and opened the door. Inuyasha looked busy, typing in his computer furiously, seemingly unaware of Kagome's presence. He finished typing and looked up, surprised at seeing who was standing there.

"Oh, Kagome, sorry. Huh, take a seat, please".

Kagome smiled, liking the fact she caught him a little off guard for a second. "I came by to present my idea to you", she said.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it", he said, looking intensely at her.

A little shy, Kagome had to stop for a second to regain her confidence. When she did, she started telling him about her idea, confidently, but with no trace of arrogance.

"I have to say, it's a really great idea", Inuyasha finally said once she was done presenting.

Kagome gasped. "R-really? Thank you, I'm glad you liked it".

"Yes, I did, and I think it's one of the best ideas so far. I'm going to put you on the 'best list' and, at our corporate party next month, we'll announce the winners", Inuyasha said

"Thank you, Inuyasha. That means a lot to me", she said, smiling.

"You are really something, you know?", he asked, making her frown a little.

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha gave her a little smile and said "Well, it's not everyday we see someone do so good in less than two weeks at the job. I think we should expect great things from you. I know I do." As soon as he said that, his face became serious.

Kagome felt a rush run through her body and nodded. She quickly got up and went to the door. Before grabbing the knob, she turned and said: "I hope I won't disappoint you, Inuyasha".

With his signature intense gaze, he said: "I know you won't."

Kagome didn't know what to do when she reached her desk. She wanted to scream, run and… kiss Inuyasha? _Nah, just a hug. Not really, no, a kiss is better. What is wrong with me?,_ she thought, grimacing at herself.

Throughout the month, there was only one thing on Kagome's mind. Well, maybe two. First, the award. Second, that conversation she had with Inuyasha. His face kept popping on her mind and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of the anxiety she was feeling because of the award? _Yeah, that's probably it. Thank God the corporate party is only in a couple of days._

Kagome was too caught up on her work to notice the figure standing at her office door. When she did, she saw Inuyasha smiling at her.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Hi, Inuyasha."

"Everything ready for the party?"

"Huh, sure, looking forward to it".

"Good. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Keiko said you'd be bringing a date to the party. Is it your boyfriend?"

Kagome gasped. "Y-Yes. Why, is there a problem? I can always tell him not to go".

Inuyasha laughed. "Of course not, there is not a problem. I just saw his name on the list and wanted to know who it was. It's Hobo, right?"

"Hojo, actually".

"Alright, see you two there, then".

"Sure thing", she said smiling.

"Say hi to Homo for me!"

"HOJO!"

The next morning, Kagome was at Inuyasha's desk, trying to understand a current crisis with one of the hospitals they worked for. She was leaning on his table, as he was showing her some numbers on his computer.

"So, I think we should have a meeting with the Director and…"

"HI BABY!"

Inuyasha instantly frowned and Kagome couldn't help but make a disgusted face as Kikyo entered his office and went behind his desk, sitting on his lap and giving him a kiss, without ever acknowledging Kagome's presence.

"Hi, Kikyo. I'm busy right now", said Inuyasha.

"Oh, come on. Don't you have a little time in your schedule to fit in a little fun with your girlfriend?", Kikyo said seductively.

Inuyasha pushed her gently off his lap and introduced Kagome to Kikyo, who only now looked at the former's direction.

"Nice to meet you, Kikyo".

"Why haven't I seen you here? Are you an intern?", Kikyo said, bemused.

"Kikyo, no, she's our new junior consultant assistant, and a very good one, I must say", Inuyasha interjected.

"Of course", Kikyo said waving off her hand in Kagome's direction. "So, lunch?"

"I can't, I said I'm busy. Besides, the party is tomorrow, don't you have stuff to do before it?", Inuyasha said expectantly.

"I'm fortunate enough to not need advanced preparing for a party, sweety. Don't you think? All I need is to put on a dress to look amazing. Or take it off…", Kikyo said while twirling Inuyasha's tie around her finger.

"Okay, I think you should go and talk to Keiko instead, don't you think? I'm really busy right now".

"Alright, I'll go to the spa then. Nothing wrong with a little pampering, don't you think? I deserve it".

"Have fun".

"Bye baby, see you tomorrow night".

When Kikyo finally left, Inuyasha sighed in relief and sat on his chair, a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. She can be really pushy sometimes. She doesn't understand the concept of 'busy'."

Kagome smiled. "That's okay, let's just get this over with and then maybe we get to actually have a lunchtime", she said.

He nodded and they started discussing the problem at hand again.

The day of the party was relatively quiet at the office. Everyone left early to get ready. Kagome stayed until a few minutes before clock out, grabbing her things as she saw Inuyasha coming to her door.

"Hey, I thought you had left already. I thought women needed like 24 hours to get ready to a party?", he said.

Kagome laughed. "We usually do, except when we are swamped at work. I'm leaving now, hoping to get ready in time".

"Oh, then, hurry up, the party won't be the same without you".

She felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled. "I'll get there on time".

"Good. See you soon then".

"Bye".

Hojo picked up Kagome and almost drooled when he saw her. She had borrowed a dress from Sango, who was also going with Miroku, although it seemed like it was custom made for her. It was a floor-length red lace mermaid-style dress, which hugged Kagome's body down to her knees and then opened slightly at the bottom. The neckline showed a little cleavage, with a sweetheart cut, and her hair was loose, the dark tresses slightly waved at the bottom half. The make-up was light, only highlighting her brown eyes.

They arrived on time for the party and were shown to their table, which was a couple of tables away from Inuyasha's, who was sitting beside Kikyo, who was wearing a bright orange bandage dress, way too tight. Miroku and Sango were already at the same table as Kagome and Hojo.

"Woohoo, let's get this party started, the winner has arrived!", Miroku said, waving his hands up.

Sango poked him lightly at his ribs and smiled at her friend, before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing! You should keep this dress, it looks waaay better on you than it ever did on me".

"Sango, NO dress will ever beat the sight of your naked body, especially when you're… OW!", Miroku got interrupted before he could finish his sentence. He proceeded to his sore head.

"Don't mind him, Kagome. Anyway, excited for tonight?", Sango said.

"Yes, very. I'm happy just to be here, this looks so glamourous", Kagome said, looking at the giant ballroom.

"And you certainly look like you belong here", Hojo told her, winking.

Kagome waved him off and laughed awkwardly. As she did it, she didn't realize Inuyasha had come to their table.

"Good evening", he said.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, Inuyasha, this is Hojo. Hojo, Inuyasha".

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Kagome's boyfriend", Hojo said.

Kagome grimaced a little, realizing she didn't say Hojo was her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you too. I have to greet other people, but please, enjoy yourselves. Oh, and, Kagome, you look beautiful", Inuyasha said with a little smile, leaving four people stunned.

After having a few cocktails and food, everyone looked upon the stage, as Inuyasha started giving his speech.

"So, needless to say, all of those who made the list are deserving of this award. Unfortunately, only five will be given the five hundred thousand yen award…", the crowd gasped, "… and, of course, the opportunity to have their ideas put into practice. So, without further ado, here are the winners".

Inuyasha started saying the names of the winners and they all looked surprised and touched to be receiving such an honor. Inuyasha greeted each one of them, shaking their hands and giving them a golden plate. When it was time to announce the last winner, he paused.

"And last, but certainly not least, the last award goes to Miss Kagome Higurashi".

Kagome gasped, as did everyone at her table, and the crowd began clapping. As she stumbled to get up and make her way to the stage, Inuyasha smiled. Offering her hand for her to shake, she gave him a sincere smile, thanking him. Still holding her hand and struggling to let it go, he leaned and whispered in her ear:

"Red is my favorite color".


	5. Chapter 5 - Breakup

Chapter 5 – Breakup

Kagome became the talk of the office after the corporate party. Everyone was impressed by her achievement and praised her after seeing her work. She thought she couldn't have a better start at her new job.

But that wasn't what she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Sango, why did he say that? I'm not sure it was _just_ a compliment to a coworker or something else. It didn't _sound_ like just a compliment, but maybe I'm just delusional", Kagome said to her friend.

"Kagome, first of all. Do you want it to be something else?", Sango asked.

"Well, I… no! I mean, of course he's good looking and attractive, but he's my boss. AND he has a girlfriend. It can't be something else, right?"

"You forgot to mention you also have a boyfriend…"

"Uh, yes right. About that. I did a lot of thinking and, after the party, I decided to end things with Hojo. I now know it's not going anywhere and it's the best for both of us".

"Are you saying this because of what happened with Inuyasha?", Sango said widening her eyes.

"Of course not! I just realized I don't feel something more than friendship towards him and that I'm not really comfortable being his girlfriend."

"Okay, so that's a start. Now, about Inuyasha, I think there's something else there. The way you said about how it happened, it doesn't seem like just an innocent compliment. But what are you gonna do about it?", Sango asked.

"Nothing, obviously. Like I said, he's my boss, he's in a relationship and… I…", Kagome suddenly stopped.

"You what?!"

"I… think he's attractive, that's it. Nothing else".

"Good. I don't think it's a smart thing falling for him…"

"Don't worry, that ain't happening".

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk when his cell phone rang.

"Hi baby!", Kikyo said.

"Hi, Kikyo".

"What are you doing right now?"

"Working, what else?"

"So what are you thinking about, then?"

"Huh… work?"

"You're no fun! Hey, how about we go out to dinner tonight and then head to your place for a little fun?", Kikyo said seductively.

"I don't know, I have a lot of work to do. I might not be able to make it".

"Inuyasha! Stop ignoring me! It's been weeks since we last had sex! What are you trying to do, make me feel bad? Are you trying to say I'm not attractive to you anymore?!"

"Kikyo, that's not it. I just have been very busy lately". _And I don't think I'm that into you anymore_ , he thought.

"Then show me you still want me! Go out with me tonight! Stop pushing me away."

"Fine. I'll pick you up at 8pm."

Kikyo shrieked. "Yay! Thanks baby, love you!"

Kagome decided tonight was the night she was going to end things with Hojo. She thought it would be better to just get it over it and not lead him on. She asked him to come by her house so they could talk. He got there as soon as possible, with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Hojo. Come in, please".

They took a seat at the couch and Kagome began talking.

"So, I asked you to come over to tell you something. I'm sure it's not gonna be pleasant for either of us, but it's something we have to talk about".

"Kagome, you're scaring me. What's wrong?". He looked like he was about to puke.

"Well, you are a wonderful boyfriend. You are sweet, caring, smart… but I have to be honest with myself and you. I had three wonderful years with you, but I don't see a future for us together. I think I should concentrate on my work right now and I think I don't have enough time and mindset to be with someone at this moment."

"Kagome, I… I love you".

Kagome felt her heart stiffen.

"Hojo, I'm sorry. I really do care about you, I just don't think it's the right thing for us to be together anymore".

"Kagome, I understand. But I would really like to give us another try".

"I'm sorry, Hojo. I've made up my mind. But I would really like for us to be friends".

Hojo gulped and began to get up from his seat.

"I'm not sure. Maybe someday. I'll go now, bye. Take care, Kagome", he said, not looking at her.

"Hojo…". He walked out the door.

"Sango, it was the worst thing I've done. I never felt so bad in my life".

"Breakups are never good, Kagome", Sango said through the phone.

"I know, but I can't help but think I could have done it differently. I think I was too harsh".

"You might have been. But that's done, over. Don't beat yourself up. He will get over it, eventually", Sango said, trying to console her friend.

Kagome spent the next few days thinking about the breakup and wondering if it was the right thing. She felt really bad for Hojo, he didn't deserve this and he never saw it coming.

She was seating at her desk, looking at her computer screen, sulking.

"What's the matter? You broke a nail or somethin'?"

She looked up at her door with a startle.

"Oh, no, it's nothing", she said, giving Inuyasha a fake smile.

"You suck at acting, you know that?

"I know", she said with a sigh. "But it's really nothing, just life stuff. Nothing serious".

Inuyasha walked inside her office, closing the door.

"Come on, tell me. I might have a few words of wisdom for you. I _am_ kinda old, you know", he said smirking.

Kagome laughed. "Alright, you asked for it… I broke up with Hojo and I'm feeling bad about hurting his feelings".

Inuyasha wanted to smile, but managed to just look surprised. "Oh really? Well, I would say I'm sorry, but it seems you wanted it to end, right?"

"Yes… but still, I feel really bad about the way I did it. He didn't deserve it, he's a wonderful man and was always loyal to me".

"Keh, it doesn't matter. If it's not right, it's not right. Doesn't matter how great the other person is. You did what you should have done".

"I know, you're right".

"See, I can solve your personal problems", he said, grinning. "But seriously, don't feel bad about it. Like you said, it's life. And he'll probably find someone better than you in no time".

Kagome opened her mouth and, with a fierce look on her eyes, threw a crumbled paper at his head.

"Hey! That wasn't nice, wench! I was just kidding!", he said, smiling.

"Joke all you want, just don't offend me", she said, giving him a small smile.

"Alright, will do". He stood up and headed towards the door, grabbing the doorknob. He then turned to her and said, before opening the door and leaving her open mouthed. "As if he could find someone as good as you".

Kikyo and Inuyasha were sitting at the table at her favorite restaurant. As usual, she was telling him all about her day and the frivolities of her life. Inuyasha zoned out and was thinking about a certain fierce girl with the most gorgeous smile.

"So, what do you think, baby?", Kikyo asked, freeing him of his rêverie.

"Uh, what?", Inuyasha asked.

"Do you even listen to what I say?! I said, what do you think about highlights. I'm thinking about getting some".

"Huh, sure, sounds great", Inuyasha said. _What the hell are highlights?_

Kikyo squealed. "I knew you would! I know I'm beautiful as I am, but there's also room for improvement, right?"

"You're right", Inuyasha said, with a small smile. _Things could always get better with a little change._

"So, are you done eating? Get the bill and let's leave. I can't wait to get in your bed", Kikyo said, grabbing his hand.

"Well, about that. I have a really bad migraine and I have to wake up really early in the morning. Rain check?"

"Are you fucking serious?! Inuyasha, WHAT THE HELL is your problem?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just not in the mood today".

"You know what, I'm done. I can't stand you anymore. You either start treating me right or I'll break up with you".

"Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. I _just_ have a migraine", Inuyasha said, lying.

"Do you think I'm stupid?! Tell me, is it someone else? What is the bitch's name?! Don't tell it's that little slut from your office".

"Don't talk about her like that. She's done nothing wrong and there's nothing going on between us", Inuyasha said, angry. "You know what, maybe it is for the best us breaking up. You're not happy, _I'm_ not making you happy, so why should we stay together any longer?", he said, hoping he could get out of this already.

"FINE! But just so you know, there's PLENTY of men lining up to take me out and FUCK me. You'll regret this, Inuyasha. You can't do any better than me!", with that, she threw her glass of water at his face and took off.

 _Well, I guess I'm free then_ , he thought, not minding the stares he was getting.


	6. Chapter 6 - Date

Chapter 6 - Date

Things at the office were going fairly calm after the corporate party. Most of the reason why was probably because of Inuyasha's mood. He seemed a lot more relaxed and fun after the breakup with Kikyo, although that information was only known by Miroku, his friend.

"I'm really happy for you, man. I'm sorry, but I didn't like Kikyo. I don't know how you guys were together for that long", Miroku said, leaning on his friend's couch.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Me neither. I guess I was lonely and just wanted someone around me".

"You mean you wanted someone _below_ you", Miroku said, laughing.

"That too", Inuyasha said, with a smirk.

"So, how will you find someone to _ease_ your loneliness now?", Miroku said, grabbing two bottles of beer and handing one to Inuyasha.

"I guess I'll stay single for a while. It's been years since it was only me. Besides, there's no one in sight right now", Inuyasha felt bad about lying to his friend, but, since Kagome was his coworker as wll, he decided he should withhold the fact that he was terribly attracted to her.

"Really now? Why do I have a feeling that's not going to last very long?"

"Probably because it won't", Inuyasha said, taking a sip from his beer and not looking at his friend.

It was Friday and Kagome was busy at her desk, trying to finish a report she was about to hand to Inuyasha. She decided to spend the weekend with Sango. They were going to a town nearby to relax and enjoy the countryside.

"Hey, Inuyasha, here's that report you asked for", she said, walking into her boss' office.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting it so soon. Good, thanks", he said with a charming smile.

She felt her knees weaken a little. "Yeah, I was hoping I could leave a little early, since it's Friday. Is that okay?", she asked.

"Of course it is. You usually stay past clock out time. You've got any plans?", he said, afraid of what she was going to say. _She just broke up with Homo, did she find someone else already? I haven't even got a chance…_

"Yes, me and Sango are going away for the weekend. I'm stealing her from Miroku. We deserve a little girly weekend", she said with a smile.

Inuyasha almost let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you two really deserve it, especially Sango, since she has to put up with that lecherous friend of mine".

"Did someone say 'lecherous'?", Miroku said, peaking his head through the door.

"Yes, and we were talking about you, obviously", Kagome said, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, dear Kagome, you hurt my heart with your harsh words", he answered, placing his hand on his chest. "I have always been fateful to my Sango. How could I not, with such a beautiful being by my side?"

"Keh. Doesn't mean you're not a lech", Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry Miroku, I'll be sure to let her know about your words during our weekend", Kagome said, giggling.

Miroku gave her a broad smile. "You are a good friend", he said winking at her, walking out the door.

"Those two are really something", Inuyasha said.

"They are. I don't know why they are so good to each other, but I know they are very happy together and I'm happy for them", Kagome said with a light smile.

"What about you? Are you happy now that you're single or are you not ready to move on?"

Kagome wondered for a while, thinking about how she felt. "I don't know. I still feel bad about Hojo, but I guess I'm ready to meet someone new".

Inuyasha wanted to ask her out on the spot.

"I'm happy to hear that", he said without giving away too much.

Kagome and Sango arrived at their inn and, after settling in, decided to take a walk. The location was very pleasant. A forest, fresh air, birds singing.

"I love this place. I don't like living in the city. I wish I had a country house or something, just to be able to get away from Tokyo once in a while", Kagome said, looking up at the trees.

"I know, it's very nice to be out here. So tell me, how is it going at the office? Miroku told me you are doing very well and that everyone is impressed with you".

"I'm _really_ liking it, Sango. I hope I get to stay there for a long time", Kagome said.

"Yeah? That's good to hear. Do you know there's someone who's _especially_ pleased with you being there?", Sango said, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Miroku told me Inuyasha hasn't stopped talking about you. He thinks he has a crush on you."

Kagome froze. After a while she started walking again. "I don't think he does, honestly. Besides, he has a girlfriend. That's enough reason for him NOT to feel something for me".

"You haven't heard?! He broke up with Kikyo, like two weeks ago!".

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her heart miss a beat. "Are you serious? Why?!"

"Duh! You've met her, right? She's _the_ most obnoxious person to walk the Earth. Even hearing her name makes me wince", Sango said.

"Yeah, I've met her… but I thought he liked her. I mean, she is beautiful", Kagome said trying not to give away too much. _I can't believe he's single. He's available!_

"I guess beauty is not the only thing that matters for Inuyasha", Sango said, smiling inside after realizing her friend secretly liked the news.

"I guess not…"

The weekend passed and on Monday everyone was back at work. Kagome seemed a lot more cheerful than she usually was, although she didn't want to admit why. _I have to stop thinking about him. He's my boss. He would never be interest in someone like me,_ she said to herself.

Trying to forget about the person who's been plaguing her mind for the past couple of months, Kagome spent her whole day trying to do everything that came up to her desk. She managed to not think about him for a few hours, until the end of the day, when she heard her door knock.

"Come in!"

"Hi. Busy?", Inuyasha said with a small smile.

Kagome blushed. "No, not really. What's up?"

"I'm starving and I don't like eating alone. Care to join me?"

Kagome's mouth stayed opened for a few seconds. "S-sure. Just give me a minute to wrap things up".

"Great. I'll see you downstairs."

After trying desperately to straighten up her white silk blouse and tweed pencil skirt and looking at the mirror scowling at seeing her tired and pale complexion, Kagome swore to herself that she would leave some makeup at her desk starting tomorrow.

Getting downstairs, she was greeted by Inuyasha, who told her they were taking his car and then he was going to pick her up the next morning, "just to be eco friendly and shit".

They got to the French restaurant and Inuyasha placed his hand at the small of her back, leading her and then pushing the chair for her to sit on. She fought the urge to kiss him, seeing what a gentleman he was and how good his touch felt, although she didn't manage to avoid the warm feeling she was getting from the inside.

After looking at the menus and placing their orders, they started talking.

"So how was your weekend with Sango?", Inuyasha asked.

"It was lovely. I really like the countryside. We got to relax and escape the city", Kagome replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I hate living here. I wish I could live at my country house everyday, but that can't happen, with work and stuff".

"You have a country house, huh? I'm jealous", Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's about an hour drive. I can take you there any weekend if you want to".

Kagome couldn't contain her smile. "Really? You'd do that? I would love to".

Inuyasha gave her a lopsided grin. "Of course, why not? I haven't been there in quite a while, but it's my favorite place in the world and, since you also like the outdoors, I'd be happy to show you my place".

"That's really nice of you.", Kagome said, blushing. "Why haven't you been there lately?"

Inuyasha took a large gulp of his wine before answering her, with a frowned face. "Kikyo hated it. She always wanted to stay in the city, to go out to dinner and clubs. She couldn't stand being away from 'all the action'".

"Oh, right. Sango told me you two broke up. I'm sorry about that", Kagome lied.

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Sorry. Are you sorry I broke up with her?", Inuyasha asked, really wanting to know the answer.

Kagome was surprised, but decided to be honest. "Well, actually, I didn't think she was a good match for you. I don't know her well and I could be wrong, but it didn't seem like she made you happy. So, if you're happier now, no, I'm not sorry".

Inuyasha smiled and said: "I am happier now. Especially being here, with you, now."

Kagome looked down, her face beet red. "I'm happy to be here too".

After leaving the restaurant, Inuyasha followed Kagome's directions to her house. Stopping at the shrine's footsteps, he took off his seatbelt and turned to her.

"Kagome, I really enjoyed our dinner. Can we do this another time?", he asked looking intently at her eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Whenever you feel like grabbing a bite to eat and don't have anyone better to go with, just let me know", she said, smiling and a little bit embarrassed by his gaze and the proximity of their bodies. Inuyasha was also affected because of their closeness. _God, she smells amazing._

"No, I mean… would you like to go on a real date with me sometime?"

Kagome gulped. "Y-yeah, I'd love to".

Inuyasha gave her a broad smile and got out of the car, running to the passenger door and opening it to her. She got out and turned to him.

"Thank you for the dinner and the ride. See you tomorrow". She turned to leave but stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"No, thank _you_ ". He kissed her lips, softly and quickly. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7am". He smiled and got in his car, leaving a stupefied Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7 - Real date

A/N #1: Thank you all for the (five) reviews! They truly make an amateur writer beam. I have every intention on updating regularly and getting this story finished. I have it all planned on my mind and I actually have some later chapters written already. Keep letting me know what you think, I really appreciate the feedback. I'm writing this story because of the pleasure I have in writing it, but I publish for those who are enjoying it as well. Thank you again!

A/N #2: I have an account on Media Miner and on Adult Fan Fiction (same pen name, InuYume88). When the limes and lemons come, due to FFN's policy, I'll only be posting it to those websites, ALTHOUGH I still can't figure how to post on AFF and the posts in MM are usually not formatted, and I can't figure why in the world it does that.

Chapter 7 – Real date

Kagome woke up the next morning still not believing what happened the night before. She looked at the clock next to her bed and was glad she woke up early, at 5:30am, so that she could have enough time to get properly ready AND put some extra effort in, to try and look her best for Inuyasha.

When she decided to get up, her obese cat, Buyo, meowed from her bedroom floor, startling Kagome.

"You're hungry, aren't you? Go figure".

Deciding on a black pencil skirt, a little shorter than usual but still long enough for work, and a fitted red blouse, just to please her boss, she looked at the mirror pleased with what she came up with. She finished with black pumps and tried her best to tame her hair, applying a little makeup afterwards.

Her cell phone rang and she smiled when she saw "Inuyasha" on the call ID. She picked up and greeted him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha".

"Hey, good morning. I'm here".

"I'm coming".

Kagome went downstairs and opened the door, ready to make her way down the shrine's steps, when she bumped into a manly chest.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were waiting at your car downstairs", she said looking at him and blushing.

"Keh. What kind of man do you take me for?"

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, sorry. Let's go then, gentleman".

With a smirk, he followed her to his car.

The drive went smoothly, both employer and employee enjoying each other's company and making small talk. They arrived at the office and went to their respective desks, getting to work.

But neither could manage to concentrate.

 _What the hell? We had dinner last night and I picked her up this morning, but I still want more_ , Inuyasha thought.

 _What is happening with me? I want to be near him again already!_ Kagome freaked a little.

After trying, in vain, to think about anything besides _her_ , Inuyasha gave up, making his way to Kagome's office. The door was opened and he came in without looking at her, closing the door behind him.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you", he said, seriously, with an intense gaze, sitting at the small couch beside the door.

"O-okay. Is something wrong?", she asked, nervously.

He patted the seat next to him, never looking away from her eyes. She made her way towards him, sitting at the spot he indicated. He turned to her, with the same intense look in his eyes.

"Kagome, I want to take you out on that date I told you about, this Saturday", he said confidently.

She widened her eyes and looked at her hands, not knowing what to say. He didn't wait for her answer.

"Kagome, look, I know I'm your boss and I know we've both recently got out of relationships, but I really like you. I can't help it. I want to take you to dinner."

"Are you sure? I'm mean, I never thought you'd be interested in someone like me", she said shyly.

"Someone like _you_? What, someone beautiful, smart, feisty and who's not a fame whore? Yeah, you're right, how could I be interested", he said, leaning on the couch and smirking.

Kagome blushed. He was really interested in her. She couldn't understand why, even after his compliments, but it didn't matter to her. He wanted to go out with _her_. "Okay, Saturday it is", she said smiling.

He grinned and stood up. "Great. I'll pick you up at 7pm". He grabbed her hands and kissed them, before leaving.

Kagome stood at the same spot for a few minutes, not believing what happened the last few days.

Inuyasha had a meeting in the afternoon that only ended after Kagome left. He wasn't too upset about not seeing her after that morning, thinking that soon they would be spending some time alone, together. Kagome was also a little disappointed for not getting to say good bye to him, but she couldn't wait to go home and call Sango.

"Sango… he asked me out on a date".

"WHAAAAATTTT?! When, how?!", her friend yelled.

Kagome chuckled. "Today, at the office, after we drove to work together".

Sango didn't say anything.

"Sango? Hello?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT, KAGOME?"

"Relax, we didn't do anything. After work he came up to my office and asked me if I wanted to eat something, since he was hungry and didn't like eating alone. We took his car, to save gas, and so he picked me up this morning.", Kagome said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Sango laughed. "Okay, so you're telling me he wanted you to go with him to save gas. Him, one of the richest man in Japan. Man, he is smooth".

"Hey, it's not only about the money, it's for the environment!"

"Sure, sweety. So, he asked you out again?"

Kagome frowned. "Yes. But he said he really liked me. And that this time it would be a real date. Oh, and he kissed me last night, but just an innocent kiss".

"WHOAAAAAA. Tell me about the kiss! And what are you going to wear on this date? Don't tell me it's that same old loose asymmetrical black dress that stops at your calves!", Sango asked.

"Hey, what's wrong with it? Hojo really liked that dress and he said…"

"KAGOME! IT-STOPS-AT-YOUR-CALVES! Are you serious? Are you still in 2003? Are you trying to scare Inuyasha? Besides, Hojo was, and still is, a boy. Inuyasha is a man, a man with a lot of experience in the dating world, he probably went out with the top 10 supermodels of Japan, AND YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT WEARING THAT STUPID DRESS? No, I'm taking you out shopping on Saturday. Meet me at 10am. After we are done, we're having lunch, so I can talk some sense into your head". Sango was still livid.

"Okay, okay, I accept your offer. ONLY because that dress needs stitches, if not I would…"

"SHUT UP I'M GIVING THAT DRESS TO GOODWILL IT IS A DISGRACE!"

After a hard week at work, Kagome met Sango on Saturday morning. They were walking through the shops, searching for the best date outfit for a nervous Kagome.

"I don't know, Sango. You are right, he's used to supermodels and glamorous women, I'm not like that. And I don't think a dress will do much to hide that fact", Kagome said, biting her nails.

"You need to stop. You're gorgeous. You just need a dress to impress. Oh, and some sexy lingerie, you never know if…"

"It is NOT happening, trust me", Kagome said startling.

"You never know. Better be safe than sorry."

It was 6:30pm and Sango was at Kagome's house, helping her finish getting ready. They stopped when they heard a knock on Kagome's bedroom door.

"Hi honey, I just wanted to know if…", Mrs. Higurashi stopped. "Oh my, Kagome, you've never looked better! You look beautiful, absolutely beautiful!"

"Thanks, mama. I don't know what I'd do without Sango's help, though", Kagome smiled.

"Pleased to help, my friend!", Sango said, admiring her work.

It was indeed a good work. They chose a fitted white wrap dress, that hugged every curve in Kagome's body, stopping right above her knees and showing a generous amount of cleavage. Her voluminous hair was straight and loose and her light smoky eye makeup gave her a sensual look. The shoes were strappy nude heels and she wore a thin gold necklace with a small gold drop hanging above her breasts.

Kagome was pleased with her look, although she was a little self conscious. But she thought it was probably time to adopt a more mature look, especially when it comes to going out with a handsome, powerful man, so she convinced herself it was a good thing.

The women heard the door knock at 6:55pm and they all went downstairs. Kagome was nervous. She thought having her mom and best friend greet her date was helping her current emotional status.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and smiled and the hanyou, who was strikingly good-looking is his dress black pants and red shirt.

"You must be Kagome's mother. Nice to meet you, ma'am", Inuyasha said, bowing.

"Oh, it is my pleasure!", she said giving him a hug.

He was surprised by her warm reception and gave her a small smile, before looking at the woman standing behind her mother.

"Mama, let him go. Sorry, she can get a little emotional at times", Kagome said with an awkward smile. Mrs. Higurashi smiled broadly and turned to the kitchen.

Inuyasha had a hard time speaking. "I, uh… it's okay". He couldn't believe his eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful. Stunning. He couldn't stop thinking about the adjectives. He also couldn't stop looking at her cleavage. Then he started staring at her legs. _I have to stop, she'll think I'm a pervert_. He thought, blushing.

Sango appeared behind Kagome, offering her hand. Inuyasha was relieved to have something to distract him.

"Hi, I'm Sango".

He took her hand and shook it. "Nice to finally meet you, Sango". He gave her a small smile and turned his gaze to Kagome again, making her blush and look at the ground.

Sango noticed the tension. "Sooo… I have to go… " she started. "To feed my cat or something", she continued, mumbling.

"Alright Sango, thank you again and… say hi to Kirara for me", Kagome said inattentively.

"Will do. Nice to meet you too, Inuyasha!".

"So, shall we? I have reservations for 7:30", Inuyasha said, still a little dazed.

"Yes, of course. Bye mama!", Kagome said, before seeing her mother wave at her.

Inuyasha put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the car, opening the door for her. Kagome was still a little uncomfortable, but pleased to see that her's and Sango's effort was worth it.

Inuyasha got in the car and turned to her, with an adoring look on his face. "You look amazing. I'm speechless, really."

Kagome blushed furiously, thanking him.

They arrived at the fancy restaurant, with Inuyasha doing the same ritual of opening the door for her and leading her to their table. After ordering their drinks, he looked at her and started talking.

"I'm really glad you accepted having dinner with me", he said, before the waiter brought their wine.

"I'm glad as well. Although, I'm a little nervous", she said.

"Nervous? Why? Do I make you nervous?", he asked,

"No! I mean… yes, a little. I guess I just can't wrap my mind around the fact you wanted to have dinner with me. We seem to be from completely different worlds. I know yours, you've just met mine. I'm not sure I fit in this kind of place", she said, gesturing to the restaurant.

"I know what you mean, but that doesn't matter to me. Does it matter to you? I'm not looking for someone who's the same as me. I want someone who doesn't care about my money or social status, someone who's only interested in me because of who I am inside. And I think you don't care about all of that. I think you are genuinely interest in me. Am I wrong?

"No, of course not! I never cared about money or fame when I went out with someone. And I'm happy with my life as it is. I have health, family, friends, work… I couldn't ask for anything else".

Inuyasha smiled. "That's what I thought".

Inuyasha called the waiter and surprised Kagome when he ordered the food for her. She thought it was a little sexist to do so, but liked to have someone in control for a change. _Hojo would've been nervous just calling the damn waiter. No, he wouldn't even have done it,_ I _would have to call the waiter._

After they finished dessert, Inuyasha payed the bill and they went to his car. He drove her to the shrine and, turning the engine off, he turned to her with a serious look.

"Kagome, I had an amazing evening. Can we do this again, soon?"

She looked down before looking at him and answering with a smile. "I would really like that".

He beamed and put his hand behind her neck, pushing her towards him and kissing her lips with much more passion than the last time. His tongue caressed hers, seductively, hungrily, and she responded with the same passion, until they had to come up for air.

He rested his forehead on hers and she was shivering when she felt his warm breath against her mouth. "I don't know how much longer I can resist you. You have no idea what you're doing to me, woman".

"I feel the same way", she said, breathless. "Although I don't think we have to go all the way anytime soon", she said, blushing. "But we could kiss… and touch… more often, if that's okay with you". She was surprised at her boldness, but it was hard thinking straight near him.

He smirked. "I have every intention on kissing and touching you whenever I can". With that, he started kissing her again, moving his hand to one of her breasts and massaging it, before moving his mouth to her neck . "Just don't tease me like that before you are ready for me to take you. All night long, I couldn't stop thinking about ripping this dress off of you and doing things with your breasts".

Kagome moaned when he started kissing down her neck, while also nipping at it. When he got lower, to where his hand was, she pushed him.

"Not today. I have to go. Thank you, I had a lovely evening". She got out of the car, without giving him the opportunity to open the door for her. Inuyasha stayed still for a few minutes. _Someday._

A/N #3: I actually owned that dress in 2003.


	8. Chapter 8 - Other dates

Chapter 8 – Other dates

Kagome rushed up the stairs to her house with her heart almost spilling out of her chest. She ran to her room and locked the door, not wanting to talk to any of her family members.

 _What is going on with me? I never felt that way with anybody else! I had to get away from him, I'm not sure I would be able to control myself if things continued to go that way,_ she thought. _I have to be careful. I don't want to get my hopes up and then get my heart broken._

Inuyasha managed to drive to his house, although his mind was a hundred miles per hour. Walking towards his bedroom, he wondered what was he going to do from now on. _What is she doing to me? I wanted her right there and then, nobody has ever turned me on like that. I have to have her. But… I don't think just having sex with her will be enough for me._

He also had never gone without sex for more than a week. And since the last time he had it was weeks before splitting up with Kikyo, he thought that maybe that was the reason he was so worked up. _Yeah, that's probably it. I'm going to have to relieve myself, to get my mind straight,_ he thought while walking to his bathroom. He didn't find it weird when the only person he could think of while releasing his pent-up energy was Kagome. _Well, I think I'm becoming a teenager again. I can't remember the last time I had to do this._

Getting out of the shower and lying on his bed, his thoughts were, again, on the girl that seemed to always be on his mind. _That didn't help. What AM I going to do? I don't even know her that well. What if she's like the others? I can't let myself fall in love with her. I have to go slow… but how?_

The next morning, once again trying their best to concentrate on work, Kagome heard her door knock. Once she said _come again_ she had butterflies in her stomach, thinking it was Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome. I wanted you to meet our new coworker. This is Kouga. Kouga, Kagome", Miroku introduced the wolf youkai, both stepping inside her office.

She was a little disappointed, but stood up offering her hand. "Nice to meet you, Kouga. Welcome to the jungle", she said, smiling.

Kouga's eyes lit up when he saw the beautiful woman standing in front of him. "No, it is my pleasure, Kagome. What a pretty name. Maybe we could hang out sometime, get to know each other better", he said smiling broadly.

"Oh, thank you, that's really nice of you. Sure, we can do that", she said blushing and looking down at the floor. _That was weird. He's pretty forward._

Inuyasha was just passing by Kagome's office when he heard a male voice. Stepping inside and seeing her blush while the man standing beside Miroku smiled at her, Inuyasha growled looking at Kouga.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha, I was waiting for your meeting to be done so I could introduce you to Kouga. He's working at the marketing department with me", Miroku said.

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha. It's a pleasure to be working here", Kouga said, giving the boss his hand.

"Nice to meet you", Inuyasha answered, ignoring said hand and nodding. "Kagome, could I speak with you in my office, now, please?"

"S-sure. Excuse me", Kagome said.

They walked in his office and Inuyasha closed the door.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"What was that man doing? Did he try anything funny with you? You know, we could just fire him, this is sexual harassment…"

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, WHAT are you talking about?!"

"Well, I saw him smiling at you, and making you uncomfortable, so I thought…"

"He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh, okay. So you like him?", Inuyasha was looking down at his desk.

"What? I just met him! He seems ok though. And he looks strong and manly…", Kagome said as Inuyasha's head shot up to look at her face, with a shock in his expression.

"I'm kidding!", she giggled. "Come on, you don't need to worry about it. He's just a coworker".

"I'm not worried, I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around that mangy wolf, that's all", he said shrugging.

Kagome smiled. "Okay. Well, he's not making me uncomfortable, so don't worry".

"Keh. Now, on to more important issues. I need a kiss".

"What? Now? Here?", Kagome said, widening her eyes.

"Yes, now".

Before Kagome could say anything, he came up to her and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her into a kiss. The kiss was desperate, his tongue searching for hers with a need that Kagome thought had something to do with the issue with Kouga. She wasn't complaining. She'd been wanting to kiss him all day. She responded with her tongue and with a few nips. Inuyasha was already hard as a rock and she could feel it, making her aroused and making _him_ even more so, after smelling the change in her scent.

Their lips parted after a few minutes and Inuyasha seemed a little flustered.

"Are you okay?", Kagome asked.

"Yes, I… I just remembered I need to talk to Miroku. Sorry."

"No problem. I'll go back to work". She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before giving him a warm smile and walking out of his office.

"Miroku, I don't know what to do", Inuyasha was sitting at Miroku's desk, looking at him with a frown.

"What's going on, man?"

"I… I think I might fall in love".

"With Kagome?! Sango told me you guys went out on a date, but I didn't think it was that serious!"

"It's not, it's just… I can't stop thinking about her. It's scaring me. I don't know her well enough. I don't know what she might be looking for. You know that's an issue for me. I don't think she's like the others, but what if I'm wrong?" "Inuyasha, relax… you guys only had one date, right? You are not even exclusive. Why don't you go out with someone else to ease your mind and try to not think about her that much? You might even get laid and let off some steam".

Inuyasha's face could match an inventor's when they yelled "eureka"! "You are right. That's what I need! I'm just too infatuated with her. She's not the only attractive woman around. I can find someone else to forget about her. Miroku, you have your uses, you know?", he said, smirking.

"Hey, I'm offended! This company wouldn't be the same without me!", he protested.

"Of course, of course. Gotta make a call, see ya".

Inuyasha thought about an old flame of his, Yura. He thought she wouldn't decline his invitation for dinner and thought that if she did accept, they would undoubtedly fuck afterwards. It was a great idea.

After calling Yura and setting up a date for that same evening, Inuyasha leaned on his chair, smirking. _Problem solved._

Kagome stayed at work past 6pm, like she did so many times before, and, at 8pm, she gathered her things and got out of her office. She almost bumped into Inuyasha, who was speaking in his cell phone. He looked at her surprised, before finishing his call.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. Yeah, Palermo's. Okay, bye". He didn't want Kagome to hear it and he didn't want her to know about his date with another woman, but he couldn't help it when she suddenly appeared.

Kagome thought she might be sick. _He's going out with someone else?! We went out last night! Geez, we_ madeout _last night. We kissed today!_

"So, plans for tonight, huh?", she said, trying to smile.

"Uh, yeah… with an old friend. I hope that's alright with you".

 _Well, we never said it was exclusive. We only went out once… hell, why I am jealous?_ "Of course not. It's not like we are boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, right?". He nodded, dumbly. "Besides, I'm also dating someone else", she lied.

"Really? Who is he?", Inuyasha couldn't help but frown and dig his claws into his palms, thinking _I'll thump him._

"Oh, you don't know him, he's also an old friend. Well, gotta go. Enjoy your date. Good night!"

"Night". Inuyasha didn't move for a while, trying to alleviate his anger.

Inuyasha took Yura to her favorite Italian restaurant and tried his best to seem interested in their conversation. All he could manage to hear was when she made a proposition.

"So, what do you think? My place?"

"S-sure. I'll get the bill first". _At least that ought to make me stop thinking about her and that stupid date of hers,_ he thought.

They got to her apartment and Yura immediately started to kiss and undress Inuyasha. He was not feeling well while kissing her back and letting her touch him, but continued the act. After getting to her bed, she started moaning with his kisses on her neck.

"Oh Inuyasha, I missed you! I can't believe we are doing this again".

He didn't say anything. He just, ironically, tried to pretend it was Kagome who was below him, so that he could continue.

"Oh yes, don't stop!", she yelled.

He couldn't hear her voice anymore. He shut her up by kissing her lips, still thinking about Kagome. _Stupid bitch. Both of them._

After making out and stalling Yura for almost an hour and _still_ not getting it up, he called it a night.

"Sorry Yura, I think I'm getting ill. I have to go home. I'll call you", he said rushing out, leaving the woman speechless.

Kagome was struggling to sleep, but she was beyond angry. _How can he just forget what we had, everything he's done and said to me, and just hook up with another woman?! But, then again… we aren't serious. I don't have a right to be upset. Maybe I should do the same and go out with someone else. I don't want to fall for someone whose feelings aren't the same as mine._

With that, she texted Kouga, saying she would love to go out with him someday.


	9. Chapter 9 - Accepting

Chapter 9 – Accepting

ATTENTION! For those who can't find the story in MM, here's the link: fanfic/c/inuyasha-fan-fiction/can-t-stay-away/172902/618734

A/N: Hello, dear readers! This chapter contains a _lime_ , therefore, the complete version, lime included, will only be posted to my account on MediaMiner (BTW, my posts there are STILL weird. Can't figure out why). For those of you who don't know, FFN forbids sexual content. So, just search for my account on MM, same pen name, InuYume88. If lime/lemons bother you, keep on reading, since this is the "clean" version. Hope you enjoy!

After his date with Yura, getting home, Inuyasha decided he wouldn't give up that easily. Maybe the problem wasn't him, maybe it was Yura. He should try someone else, someone new. He couldn't let Kagome rule his life like that. It wasn't possible someone he knew for such a short time had already destroyed his sex life.

He decided to go to a bar right away and pick the first attractive woman he laid eyes on. Her name was Masumi. She was tall, statuesque-like, beautiful hair and soft, dark eyes. _I guess she's beautiful. Her eyes are nice. Not as nice as Kagome's, but… wait, the hell?_

Coming up to her he introduced himself and saw her look of pleasant surprise. _Oh well, here we go again._

"You REALLY are Inuyasha Takahashi! My name is Masumi", she squealed.

"Nice to meet you, Masumi. So, can I buy you a drink?", he asked, dreading her answer.

"Sure! I'll have a Piña Colada!"

 _Geez…_ "So, Masami, what do…", Inuyasha got interrupted.

"It's Masumi!", she said irritated.

"Oh, right, sorry. So, Masumi, what do you do?"

"I'm a model", she said proudly.

 _Great, just great…_ "That's nice".

The barman brought their drinks and Inuyasha did his best to have a conversation with the woman. He thought he should get her number "just because", even though he knew she wasn't the one who would make him forget about Kagome. _I can't even have a conversation with her, but maybe getting her to bed will help. Not tonight, I have to forget about this conversation first,_ he thought, hopefully.

Before calling it a night and declining the woman's advances, he asked for her number and left.

Kagome went to work on Monday and tried her best to avoid Inuyasha. Luckily, he seemed to also want some distance, since he didn't come up to her office and didn't look her way whenever they passed by each other.

Later, unfortunately, they both had to face each other, since Kagome had to speak with him about a project.

"Inuyasha? Excuse me, I have something to discuss with you", she said, knocking on his open door.

He froze. He thought she was there to ask him why the hell he's been avoiding her all day.

"Uh, sure, come in".

She got in and made her way to the chair in front of him, not looking at his eyes. Staring at the papers on her lap, she started talking about the issue with the project she was working on and asked him another day to hand him the briefing, still not looking at him. "So, is that okay?", she asked, looking at his face with a sad but stoic expression, trying her best to hide the hurt she was feeling.

Inuyasha wanted to take her in his arms and hug her and kiss her, asking for her forgiveness. He couldn't stand seeing her like that, especially knowing he was the one who was responsible for her pain.

"Of course, it can wait another day", he said. "Kagome, I…"

"Okay, thank you. I'll hand it to you tomorrow", she said, interrupting him and leaving his office, with her head down and moist eyes.

 _Great, what an idiot I am._

Kagome grabbed her things and decided to leave a few minutes early, since she didn't want to risk running into Inuyasha after their talk. She was getting to the front door of their floor when someone called her name.

"Kagome! Hey! I've been wanting to talk to you all day, but I got caught up with the new Saint Barbara's project. I'm so happy you want to go out with me. What do you think, tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 8pm?", Kouga said, beaming.

 _He's kinda charming with all his eagerness._ "Sure, Kouga, that sounds great", she said, smiling at him.

"Great! Can't wait! Bye!", he said grinning.

"Bye". As Kouga was leaving, Kagome saw Inuyasha standing behind him, with his fists closed and an angry look on his face. He came up to her, stomping.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?", he said grabbing her arm gently and leading her to the hall. "You're going out with that wolf shit?!".

"Y-yes, why?", she said, shivering.

"WHY? _WHY_? Because you're MINE! And that piece of shit is not worthy of you! How can you do that? You're really serious about going out with _him_?", Inuyasha was fuming, his eyes were now turning red.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'm not _yours_. We are not even exclusive, and you made it clear yesterday. Besides, I told you I was dating someone else, an old friend, and you didn't mind. So what's the problem if I want to date Kouga? It is MY decision. I'm not your girlfriend, you are not my boyfriend. Hell, you probably screwed that date of yours last night, didn't you?", Kagome said seething.

"YES, you are MINE, Kagome. Don't you understand that? You CAN'T go out with him". His youkai was slowly taking control, affecting his choice of words. _My bitch is challenging me!_ Kagome felt is demon side take over and put her hands on his arms, rubbing them up and down, trying to soothe him, while telling him to calm down. It worked, since his eyes were slowly going back to the usual amber. "Don't you DARE go out with him. I'll kill him!", he said, before breathing deeply and cooling down a bit. "And no, I didn't _screw_ anyone last night, even though I wanted to, to get you out of my mind, but I couldn't! Happy? I can't stop thinking about you even when I'm trying to fuck!".

Kagome's mouth almost dropped to her knees. _Did he really say that? He can't get me out of his mind? He can't have sex with another woman?_

"Inuyasha, I… I don't understand. You were the one who interrupted our kiss yesterday, looking confused, you were the one who said you were dating someone else. I didn't want to go out with anyone else, but I had to, since you obviously don't want to be with me, only me. Do you think it is fair to me? To let myself fall in love with you only to be let down someday, realizing you don't feel the same and that I'm not enough? I won't go through that, either you like it or not!"

Inuyasha looked stunned. _Did she really say that? She liked him that much?_ Helet a sigh of relief.

"Kagome, I do feel the same way about you. That's what scares me", he said, seriously. "I didn't realize how much I care about you up until now, when I saw you with wolf crap, but I can't ignore it anymore". He stopped when he saw someone walking down the hall and looking at them. "Come to my house, we have to finish this conversation somewhere else". She nodded and they took his car to his mansion.

The drive was silent and Kagome was impressed by his house. It was definitely big, but not flashy. It was modern and the gardens were impeccable. He helped her out of the car and they walked to the front door.

She was even more impressed with the inside of the house. It was really beautiful, classic and elegant, but it didn't scream "wealth". Everything was tasteful and with a certain edge, and she thought it suited his personality perfectly.

"Please, have a seat", he said gesturing to the couch. "I'll get us something to drink".

He came back with two bottles of water and put them down on the coffee table, while also seating beside her. He took her hand and immediately started to talk.

"Kagome, I'm done trying to hide my feelings. I like you. I think I could fall in love with you. I think we would be good together, maybe have a future together. But I'm afraid. We don't know each other that well and my track record with women is not that great. Most of them betrayed my trust and trust is the _most_ important thing for me, in any kind of relationship. I don't think you're not trustworthy, but, like you, I don't want to be let down", he said staring at her carefully. "All I want is for you to be honest with me, at all times. If you can do that, I'd be the happiest man in the world and would give you everything I could".

"Inuyasha… I'm also afraid of getting my heart broken, but I also can't deny my feelings for you. Regarding honesty, I would give that to anyone I was in a relationship with, without being asked to do so. And you can trust me as long as I can trust you. And I do. I don't need anything else… just you".

Inuyasha thought he might explode with happiness. Hearing her say those words was all he ever wanted. She didn't even want anything else… just him. She wanted _him_ , _hanyou_ him. Without waiting any longer, he kissed her deeply and soon scooped her up in his arms and started taking her to his bedroom. She wasn't afraid. She had no reason to be afraid with him.

He laid her down and hovered over her, kissing her gently on the lips then her neck. When he got lower, he started unbuttoning her shirt, marveling at the sight of her skin.

"You… you are so beautiful. I want to kiss all of you", he said.

"Then why don't you?", she said, shyly.


	10. Chapter 10 - Interrupted

Chapter 10 – Interrupted

After deciding it was a good idea to leave, Kagome told Inuyasha they would talk more about their current situation sometime in the near future. He gave her a ride home and kissed her goodnight at her front door, saying he would pick her up in the morning, since, once again, her car was left at the office parking lot.

As Kagome laid on her bed, prepared to sleep, her mind was plagued by the events of the night, especially the moment she realized what they were about to do. _How will I tell him I'm a virgin? What if that puts him off? He's so experienced, he might not want to be with someone so… innocent._ She decided to think about it the next day, and just enjoy that night's wonderful happenings. She turned the lights off and drifted to sleep with a smile on her lips.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He was too amazed by the feelings he got when they started making out and didn't want to let it go. He wanted to be with her more than ever. He wanted to touch her, protect her, provide for her. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to bear those needs.

The next morning, after making their way to the office together, they tried their best to be apart, but, after having lunch together, they decided they deserved some much needed time alone. They retreated to Inuyasha's office to a little make-out session.

"You don't know how much I had to contain myself today. All I could think about was kissing and touching you", he said seductively while trapping her between the door and his body.

Kagome shrived with his confession. "Me too. I can't stop thinking about last night", she said, smiling.

Inuyasha caught her in his arms, bringing her body as close as possible to his. He ravished her mouth, grabbing her behind with both his hands, lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist subsequently. He walked to the other side of his office and laid her on the couch. Never separating their mouths, he started massaging her breasts. His kisses started to lower to her neck, while softly brushing his fangs against her skin, making her moan while she caressed his silver hair. The phone started ringing but they didn't even notice.

She found his ears and started rubbing them. He let out a low growl, appreciating what she was doing to him. It was the first time a woman rubbed his ears like that and he liked it, a lot. Grinding his pelvis against hers, she felt his erection and was ready to move her hands to it when they heard a door knock.

Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers, infuriated and rumbling. Kagome laughed and they stood up. After waiting a few seconds to "cool down", Inuyasha opened the door, irritated.

"What?!", he yelled at the secretary.

"S-sorry, sir. I tried the phone, but you didn't pick up. Uh, miss Kikyo is here, she wants to see you and when I tried to tell her you were busy she demanded that I tell you she's here. She said you would see her", Keiko said.

Inuyasha's anger grew and he felt disgusted at the same time. Kagome was more than disgusted. She wanted to throw up at the sound of Inuyasha's ex's name.

"Now that you interrupted me, I'll go see what she wants. But from now on, NEVER let her interrupt me. Call security if you need to, I don't care", Inuyasha said seriously.

Keiko nodded and left. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, taking her hands and whispering in her ears. "Don't worry, I'll send her away in no time. We'll finish this later", he said, smirking.

"Can't wait", she said, smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They walked out of the office and Kagome made her way to hers, after glancing at Kikyo. Kikyo's mouth fell open, seeing how flustered Kagome looked. Her skirt was creased and her shirt had one button undone. She looked at Inuyasha and saw his hair slightly messed. She knew what was going on immediately.

"Kikyo, what the _hell_ are you doing here?", Inuyasha said, giving her an annoyed look.

"Is that a way to talk to your ex girlfriend? Come on, Inuyasha, we have to talk, let's go inside", she said, standing up from the reception couch.

"No. Whatever you have to say, say it here. I don't have time for you".

"Oh, I think you do. But fine, I'll say it here. I want you back".

Inuyasha was startled. How could she just come up here and blurt this out. "I don't care. I'm not interested", he said.

"Really? Well, I see you and that skank are fucking, but you know you can't do better than me. I know you miss me. And I'll forgive you, I know how to…"

"SHUT UP! Don't you DARE speak of Kagome like that. She's nothing like you and that's why I'm with her. I don't like you, I don't miss you, I don't even wanna see you, understand? Now get the hell out of my building before I call security and don't ever show up again!", he shouted.

Kagome listened to his speech and felt proud and happy to know he felt that way about her. He didn't want Kikyo anymore. He wanted _her_.

"Fine, I'll go. But I know she's not for you. I'm the only one that can make you happy. You'll see. She's not who you think she is", Kikyo said, before leaving.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and made his way to Kagome's office, closing the door. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry you had to hear that. She's crazy, I don't know how I put up with this shit for so long", he said, apologetic.

Kagome smiled and walked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's okay. I know she's nothing to you and I don't care about her opinion of me or us. We're together, that's what matters to me".

Inuyasha smiled and put his hands on her waist, pulling her for a kiss. "Thank you. I have a meeting now, but I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely", she said, before kissing him again.

During the next few weeks, the couple got together whenever they could. They would go out to dinner or just to his house, to eat, talk, watch movies and kiss. Their bodies needed each other, but they wouldn't cross the line when it came to sex, since Kagome always interrupted them when it got too heated. Inuyasha was patient, although he was dying to be inside of her.

One day, during one of their make-out sessions at his house, he couldn't stand it any longer and sat him and Kagome up, taking her hands.

"Kagome, you know how much I care about you, don't you?", he said.

Kagome was surprised by his words, but smiled. "Yes. I care a lot about you too", she said. _I think I more than_ care _about you._

Inuyasha smiled. "Good. I know you are afraid of being intimate with me". Inuyasha felt her body stiffen. "I don't know why, but I won't disrespect you and force you to do something you don't want, you know that". She gulped and nodded. "But I desperately want you, Kagome. It takes a lot of self-control to not take you whenever I see you, to make love to you, to _fuck_ you, to feel and touch _all_ of you. I know you might not be ready, but I'm willing to do whenever I can to help. Is there something I can do?", he said, staring intently at her eyes.

Kagome was nervous and aroused at the same time, after hearing him, but thought it was the best time to talk about it. "Inuyasha, the reason I'm nervous about having sex with you is… I…", she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"It's okay", he said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm… I'm a virgin", she said, looking at her lap.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and glowed. He didn't think she could get any more perfect. "Kagome, I… I know you might not choose me to be your first, but you have to know… there's nothing I want more than to please you, be good to you, protect you… I would _never_ hurt you. So if you decide to let me be your first, just let me know when you're ready". He thought _if she lets me be her first, I'll make sure I'm her last as well._

Kagome didn't think that outcome was possible. She always thought that it would bother him to know she didn't have any experience. She knew a lot of men had a fetish for virgin girls. She just didn't think that it would be something Inuyasha looked for in a woman. She thought he would be scared to let himself be her first and then having to possibly deal with her being emotionally attached to him for life, like so many women do with their first lover. But, apparently, he wasn't scared. He liked the fact she was a virgin. And she liked that fact too. She never really cared much about it. She just had never met anyone she wanted to have sex with. Not that she didn't have desires. But her virginity just wasn't something she would want to lose to any meaningless guy. Inuyasha was anything but meaningless to her.

"Inuyasha… I didn't expect you to feel this way. I was afraid you would feel scared to have this 'responsibility'", she said.

"Responsibility?! Keh! It would be an honor", he said, smirking.

Kagome smiled broadly and threw herself at his arms. "I think I'm ready", she whispered while still holding him.

Inuyasha's eyes glowed again and he took her face in his hands. "Are you sure? We can wait. I understand now more than ever if you want to wait", he said.

"Having second thoughts?", she said mockingly frowning.

"Hell no".

Then he started to kiss her again, taking her in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom, her legs wrapped around his waist. When they got to the bedroom, he kneeled on the bed and lowered her down. He took a moment to admire her beauty while also breathing in her scent. The scent he would never get tired of. The scent that made him calm and go crazy at the same time. He couldn't say anything, so he crashed his lips onto hers. He had never felt such a need to be with someone. His desire for her was something so strong it scared him. He has had many girlfriends, sure, but he was always very independent. He was proud to not need anyone else but himself. He could take care of himself and he could be happy alone, as long as he had sex, of course. But with Kagome, he didn't think it was possible to live without her again. She made him think about getting married, having pups… he had never felt that way before. And they didn't even know each other that well. _I hope I'm not wrong about her._

Almost immediately after he started kissing her again, his doorbell rang.

"MOTHERFUCKER! WHO THE HELL IS IT?!", Inuyasha shouted. He put Kagome down and ran to the door to see who was responsible for ruining possibly the best moment of his life so far.

"Well, hello, little brother. I see you were busy", Sesshoumaru said, amused.

"What the HELL do you want, Fluffly?!"

"Do not call me that. I wish to speak with you".

"Not now, get out". Inuyasha was about to slam the door on his brother's face.

Sesshoumaru stopped him, holding the door with his hand. "It is important. It's regarding father".

Inuyasha froze. "W-What? What about him?"

"He needs to speak with you. Immediately".

"What happened?! Is he alright? Is my mother alright?!", Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru acted as if the yelling was nothing but a whisper. "Everyone is alright. He just has… business to deal with you. It can't wait. He sent me to make sure I bring you to him, now."

"Shit. Fine, give me a second".

"I can assure you there's not time for intercourse right now", Sesshoumaru said, lifting the corners of his mouth slightly.

"FUCK OFF".

Inuyasha ran up the stairs, mumbling obscenities regarding his older brother. He wanted to punch him, but he knew that, if their father sent Sesshoumaru to get him it must be really urgent.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, Kagome was sitting on the bed, looking nervous. He sat down next to her, with his head down his bangs covering his eyes.

"Kagome, I'm… I'm sorry. My brother is downstairs and I have to go see my father with him. I'm very sorry, but I have to go".

Kagome was disappointed, but a little happy to be able to have a little more time to prepare herself to what was about to happen a few minutes before. "No problem, I understand. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I think so… I'll let you know when it's done. But I'll make it up to you. To us. I promise we'll finally have time for just us", he said whispering, while putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She shivered and ran her hand through his silver hair. They never seemed to catch a break. "I'll make sure you do that".


	11. Chapter 11- Betrayal

Chapter 11 – Betrayal

Inuyasha arrived at his father's office, with Sesshoumaru, still irritated because of the interruption. He sat in front of the desk, across his dad, who had a serious look on his face. Inuyasha's father had a international commerce company and Sesshoumaru worked with him.

"Inuyasha", he said, nodding.

"Father. You wanted to talk to me?", Inuyasha said, trying to hide his anger.

"We have a very important issue to address. I see you are having a sexual relationship with one of your employees".

Inuyasha gasped. "I wouldn't call it that, but yes, I'm in a relationship with Kagome. She's my girlfriend", he answered.

"I see. Well, I'm afraid she's not who you think she is", his father said, dropping a magazine on his desk, in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. His worst fear was right in front of him. The cover of the magazine had several photos of him and Kagome, kissing, lying on the couch, on his desk, groping each other, doing things he didn't want anyone to see. He was confused. The photos seemed to be taken from somewhere hidden in one of his shelves.

"Okay, so what's that about? Someone sneaked in a hidden camera and took these to sell to a magazine. Do we know who the bastard is?", he said, trying to sound calm.

"Yes, we do. You can take a look at the interview inside the magazine, there's a post-it on the page", his father said.

Inuyasha opened the magazine and quickly glanced over the words that were among the same photos on the cover. It was an interview. With Kagome. "Okay, so it's probably just someone trying to sound like her. It doesn't mean it was her", Inuyasha said, shivering a little.

"I recommend that you read it thoroughly before making up your mind on that matter".

Inuyasha took his time reading the entire piece. He couldn't believe it. It had details of their encounters. It mentioned all of their dates, where they've been, what they ate, what they talked about. It was impossible for someone to make this up.

Inuyasha stood up from his chair, baffled. He couldn't believe it. He was convinced Kagome wouldn't do such thing. She couldn't be that deceiving. _She is worst than the others!_

"Son, I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you expected, but that just goes to show you to be careful of the people you trust".

He got out of his father's office, running, confused and hopeless. He was now sure. Kagome wasn't who he thought she was. He thought maybe he could go talk to her, hear her side of the story. _No, it can't be something else. Those details… Some of the things that were there I haven't told anyone else, just her. I trusted her. There's no point in talking to her. I don't ever wanna see her again. She betrayed me._

He immediately called one of his HR employees, telling him to fire Kagome, paying what he had to, nothing else. His employee was confused. He asked him if he was sure of that, and he said an angry "yes", then hung up.

He went home and told his staff to not let Kagome in under any circumstances. He called the security at his office's building and told them the same. Kagome was gone from his life. And he would cut out anyone who even dared say her name.

After taking the necessary measures to expel Kagome out of his life, he took a shower, trying to get rid of her scent. He told his housekeeping to wash every sheet, couch and surface she touched. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _I thought she might be the one. How could I've been such a fool? She never liked me, she just wanted to be known as the woman who made him fall in love for, like she said in the interview. She even told them they had sex! That part wasn't true, but of course she would say that, to make it even more scandalous._

She was the only girlfriend who sold a story to the press. The others were happy to get the media's attention, answering every question they were asked on events and such and posing happily for photos. Kagome stoop lower than them.

He felt crushed. In the back of his mind, he expected something like that to happen. He thought that maybe she would eventually like the attention, but that was something he could deal with. He just didn't expect something as serious as this. She seemed down to Earth, her mom looked like someone who was humble and caring, not someone who would raise a woman that would sell herself to the media, for attention.

The next day, a Saturday, Kagome got an early call from the company's HR.

"WHAT?! No, it's a mistake, it can't be! Is this a joke? Inuyasha will pay, I know he's just doing this to mess with me".

"I'm s-sorry, Kagome. I was very confused when he called me and told me to fire you… but he didn't even wanna hear me. He was so angry. I'm sorry", her co worker said.

"No, that can't be. I'll call him".

After trying his cell numerous times, she finally accepted that he changed his number. She drove to his house to know what kind of sick joke this was.

"I'm sorry, miss Kagome. I can't let you come in", the man at the gate said.

"What do you mean?! I know he's there, I can see his car! I HAVE to talk to him!", Kagome shouted.

"I'm sorry… I really can't. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Mr. Takahashi told me to call the police if you refused".

Kagome's heart sank. It really was true. This wasn't a joke. _What happened? Why won't he tell me what's going on?!_

She decided to call Sango. She was dating Miroku, she probably knew something.

"Kagome, I-I… don't know. Miroku hasn't told me anything. I don't know what's happening…", Sango said, perplexed. "I'm going to call him and I'll get back to you as soon as I find out something".

After a few minutes, Sango called Kagome back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but Miroku doesn't know a thing. He even called Inuyasha, but he said he doesn't want to talk to him or anyone else. He… he just wants you out of his life, he said… and then he hung up". Sango's heart broke for her friend. She knew how much the couple liked each other. Hell, they might even love each other. What could've happened? She thought that whatever reason Inuyasha had to act like that, he at least had to have the decency to explain it to Kagome.

Kagome hung up unconsciously after hearing what Sango said. She decided to take a walk. She felt numb. She couldn't cry, she couldn't be angry. She was just confused, trying to play every scenario on her mind. _What could've happened? Inuyasha…_

She went past a newsstand and her eyes immediately found the gossip magazine. She never read stuff like that and she never watched TV, but her eyes were caught. There she was, on the cover of a magazine, kissing Inuyasha.

"Oh my God…"

She bought the magazine and hurried home. Going straight to her room, she read the article about her and Inuyasha, gawking at the details only she and him knew. She realized what had happened and started crying. This was bad.

"Who could've done that? Why did someone try to pretend they were me? Inuyasha believes it was me… how could he? Didn't he trust me? He knows I would never do such a thing!".

She called Sango and told her everything, between sobs.

"Sango, he doesn't trust me. He thinks I did it. He didn't even ask me! He just read it and believed it! How could he? I can't believe this is happening… I thought we were good, I thought things would only get better and that maybe he was the one for me. We were about to sleep together last night, before his brother interrupted us".

"Kagome, I'm SO sorry… you have every right to be angry. He should have known better. Any one who knows you would never think you were capable of such thing. You have to talk to him", her friend said, trying to console her.

"You know what? If he doesn't trust me and thinks that low of me, why should I bother with worrying about him? I don't wanna be with someone like that! I'm the one who doesn't want anything to do with him now! We're done, we're really done. I'll get over this. He doesn't deserve my tears", Kagome said, trying her best to stop crying.

 _This is it… everything we had… is gone. I can't even look at him. And I have to find a new job…_


	12. Chapter 12 - Suffering

Chapter 12 – Suffering

A/N: I just got engaged!

Kagome woke the next morning feeling as if she was hit by a truck. Her body ached. She had spent the night crying and curling into a ball. She felt devastated, like she had lost a family member. She was mourning her relationship with Inuyasha.

She tried getting out of bed and just couldn't make herself get up. She sat on the bed numerous times, to only lay again and cry a little more. She thought she would dry up from all the tears.

 _I know I shouldn't be suffering like this. I was never the kind of girl who suffered for someone who doesn't give a shit about me. I'm smarteR than that. Why can't I at least get out of bed?_

After spending the whole day in and out of the bed, only to use the bathroom and drink some water, she decided tomorrow she would push herself to go out and look for another job.

Inuyasha kept thinking about their moments together. _What did I miss? Where were the signs that she was a lying whore? No, I can't even call her that in my thoughts, I can't grasp my mind around the fact she's a lying whore. But I know, for certain, what she did… I need to stop thinking about her as an innocent. She's everything but._

He would go to work early in the morning and left as late as he could. He was angrier and more irritated than ever and none of his employees dared to speak with him. They would only abide to his commands and bring something up when it was absolutely necessary. His friends, mostly Miroku, were worried about his physical and mental health. One day, about two weeks after his breakup with Kagome, Miroku decided to confront his friend.

"Inuyasha, do you have a minute?", Miroku said, while knocking on the door.

"What do you want?", Inuyasha said without taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Well, you see, I'm kinda worried about you. We all are. We know you're going through a difficult time, but…"

"I'M FINE! NOTHING IS 'DIFFICULT' FOR ME! I'M OVER THAT BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER UP! SHE'S GONE!", Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have to disagree. I know you cared about her and…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL OR FELT ABOUT HER! AND IT DOESN'T MATTER! SHE'S A LYING BITCH AND SHE'S OUT OF MY LIFE! IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU TOO I SUGGEST YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

Miroku decided it was still too early to talk about Kagome and everything that happened, so he left. When he got out of Inuyasha's office, Keiko and the others who were around stared at him, scared.

"Miroku, that was nice of you to try and talk to him, but now I'm even more worried", Keiko, the secretary, whispered. "I feel like someone should do something. He can't go on like that. He doesn't talk, doesn't eat… all I see him drinking is scotch, all day, everyday", she continued, with a concerned look.

"Keiko, I know, I'm very worried about him too. But I don't think there's anything to do now. We just have to trust his good sense, if he has one, and wait it out. He's a grown man, and an old one, he should be fine, eventually", Miroku said with a small smile.

#####

After a month, Kagome had found a new job and was almost functioning normally. She managed to get out of bed everyday, eat breakfast, drive to work, stay there for as long as she had to, drive home, eat dinner and go to sleep.

Her family was worried. She seemed like a robot. She looked nothing like the old, happy, cheerful, feisty Kagome. Her mother tried her best to lift her spirit. Her brother tried convincing her to go out with him, to see a movie or even take a walk. Her grandfather talked to her about purifying "that evil demon". Sango offered to get her some blind dates.

Kagome was also trying her best to get better, but she just couldn't. Her mind would always drift off to Inuyasha. She wondered what he was doing, how he was, if he had got over her already. _He probably did, especially because we didn't have sex during our relationship. He's probably fucking a different bimbo every night. Or maybe he's already in another relationship. God, I miss him. But I don't want to know anything about him, it's better to just stay away… but at the same time I want to know how he's doing. Maybe if I hear he's doing great will make it easier for me to move on._

"Hey Kagome! I'm so happy to hear from you!", Sango said after picking up her friend's call.

"Hey Sango. I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend lately. I just needed time to get back on my feet, literally".

"That's okay, no need to apologize. I know that you've been going through some tough times. These things take a while to heal. But I hope you are doing a little bit better?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I've got a new job, so I just try my best to keep my mind occupied. If it wasn't for the nights, when I get home and have time to think…", Kagome said, with a sigh.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. He's a bastard. He should've treated you better, you know that, right?"

"I guess you're right, but you know I cared a lot about him… it's difficult moving on and getting angry. I'm just sad. Speaking of angry, I think you could help me with that".

"What?! How?!", Sango asked, surprised.

"Well, I think I would feel better if I was angrier at him. If you could tell me how he's doing, and I know he's much better than me, maybe that would give me an energy boost, something to make me want, even more, to get better".

"Kagome, I… all I hear from Miroku is how awful Inuyasha is."

"W-what?", Kagome said, startled.

"Yes. He stays at the office for about 15, 16 hours a day. He doesn't eat, he's drinking way too much, he doesn't speak with anyone… he's a mess, basically".

"Oh my God… then why? Why did he do that to me? I thought that's what he wanted, to get rid of me, so he could forget about me and move on. I… I feel bad hearing that, even though he's the only one to blame… Sango, why isn't anyone doing something about this?"

"They tried everything, Kagome. He doesn't wanna hear it. He gets so angry whenever someone brings up your name. Even Sesshoumaru went by his office to try and get him to go to lunch. His father is always calling, but Inuyasha won't even pick up the phone. His mom goes there almost everyday, but he refuses to talk about it with her as well… she leaves the office crying. They are all worried, but there's really nothing to do. Just wait". Sango didn't want to tell that to Kagome. She didn't need to know the person she cared about but who also made her suffer was a wreck. But she asked and she was always honest with Kagome.

"Sango… should I try to talk to him? Maybe he would listen to me now…", Kagome wondered.

"I don't know, Kagome… I really don't know if that's a good idea. But I think it would be better if you waited a little longer. He's still very angry".

"You're probably right… ok, I'll wait. But I do wanna talk to him, see him… even if it's just to try and make him feel a little better… God, why do I even care?"

"Because he was special to you… you liked him more than any other guy you dated. I can see that", Sango said.

"You're right… okay, I have to go to bed. Thanks for being honest with me, Sango. You're a good friend", Kagome said, smiling.

"Anytime, sweety", Sango said.

Kagome didn't like what she heard. She was feeling worst. She wanted to see and talk to Inuyasha more than ever. But she knew Sango was right. She had to wait.

Inuyasha dreaded going home. Even though her scent was gone, the place brought too many memories. He thought about moving, but he still wasn't ready to let go. To let her go. _Why can't I just forget about her? She's an awful person, she betrayed me!_

After getting home one night, he decided enough was enough. He had to do something. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.


	13. Chapter 13 - Others

Chapter 13 – Others

She picked up the phone, stared at the caller's ID and she couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't think she would hear from him ever again. And now he was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Yura, it's Inuyasha. Are you free tonight?"

"Uh, sure. Where do you wanna meet?"

"My place. I'll be waiting".

Yura got to Inuyasha's house wearing the latest tramp fashion, decided to have him tonight. She was extremely frustrated the last time they were together. She had a wicked desire for him and he usually responded well to her advances, and actually seemed to enjoy them, until a certain someone showed up.

Inuyasha opened the door before she could knock.

"Uh, hey. Thank you for coming", he said, frowning.

"Of course", she said smiling.

Inuyasha led her to the living room and asked what she would like to drink. She asked for scotch and they both sat down beside each other at the couch.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure? I have to say, honey, I was very surprised when you left me all hot and bothered the last time, but after I saw the news I understood what was going on", she said, smirking.

Inuyasha frowned. "No, that's not it. It wasn't 'going on' when we went out. It was after that. You know I'm not a cheater".

"Well, anyway, now it looks like she's history, huh? I'm glad. I don't like sharing you. Besides, she was such a bore. You usually have better taste", Yura said.

Inuyasha wanted to stand up for Kagome and yell at Yura, telling her she was a whore that would never be a fraction of the woman Kagome was. "Let's not talk about her. Yes, she's history. I called you because I thought maybe we could pick up where we left?", he asked unenthusiastically.

Yura smiled and placed a hand on his thigh. "Then let's go to your bedroom", she said seductively.

Inuyasha took her hand and led her to his bedroom. He tried taking everything very slow. Slow steps, slow movements. He was trying to get used to the idea of sleeping with Yura. He didn't desire her. He didn't like her. He was even a little disgusted just by looking at her face. But he was sure. This time, it would work. All of his sexual energy that had been stored for so long needed release and he wouldn't let Kagome affect him anymore.

Yura started to undress him, taking off his shirt, unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants and taking off his boxers. He let her have her way, feeling a little numb. She then proceeded to strip herself. She unzipped her short bandage dress, stepped out of her 5 inch heels and took off her red thong. She stood in front of him, trying to make him drool for her naked body, but he just stared at her. She was a little confused. He was a man, she was a woman, they were both naked, he was the one who called her, and now he just stares at her? _He's not even hard!_

"Inuyasha, I know what your problem is. Don't worry, I'll make you forget her".

Yura kissed him forcefully, pulling him to the bed. She laid on top of him, kissing him while he just stayed numb, not responding to her movements. She started kissing his neck and licking it. He gulped and closed his eyes. She slowly moved her head down his body, until she took his cock in her mouth. She started sucking lightly, licking the tip and putting as much of it inside her mouth as she managed.

Inuyasha groaned with his eyes closed and started thinking about Kagome. He always dreamed of her doing this to him. She would grab his dick, play with it, lick it, suck it until he released himself inside of her mouth, for her to willingly swallow his seed. He decided to just think of those dreams he had so many times and enjoy the blowjob.

After a few short minutes, he let himself go, glad to be able to have some sort of relief, even though it wasn't what he truly wanted. Yura stared at him and, knowing his demon stamina, straddled him, placing him on her entrance, before he stopped her.

"Yura, no. Not today. I'll make it up for you some other time, just not today, okay?", he said getting up and pulling his boxers on.

"What? Are you serious? You asked me to come over for a _blowjob_?! You won't even fuck me? What the hell Inuyasha, she was just a little slut who used you!", she yelled.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Yura stared at him for a second before barging out. _Fine. But I'm not giving you up._

Inuyasha took a shower, desperate to get rid of Yura's scent. _God, what was I thinking? That woman is trash. I would be better off with a prostitute. No, I can't do that either. I think I have to find someone to have a relationship with, to fall in love again, then I'll enjoy sex again. But how will I find someone?_

#####

Kagome was shutting down her computer after a long day at her job when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Kagome, hi! Glad I caught you", Kouga said.

"K-Kouga?! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to just drop by without warning, but Miroku told me you were working here and I thought I'd come by and talk to you, see how you're doing", Kouga said, smiling.

"Oh, Kouga, that's so nice of you. I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I'm doing good too. I see you're wrapping things up there, so would you like to maybe get a drink and talk?"

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute", Kagome said, before Kouga smiled and stepped out of her office.

 _Well, he's my friend, nothing wrong in going out for a drink with a friend, right? Wait, why would it be wrong? I'm not committed to anyone. I'm single, I can do whatever I want. I don't know why I'm feeling guilty…_

They got to a nearby bar and Kouga asked her how she was doing, how was her new job and how was everything else going. Kagome answered as much as she could, telling him she was doing fine and that she was liking her new job, but she didn't want to tell him about how much she missed Inuyasha and how worried she was for him.

"So Kouga, how about you? How's everything at work?

"It's fine, but we miss you there. And that crappy dog is even more annoying than normal, but other than that, everything's fine"

"Oh, yeah, Sango told me he's been in a bad mood for a while. I'm sorry about that, I wish I could do something to make everyone feel better", she said, staring down at the table.

Kouga took one of Kagome's hands and held it in his mouth's level. "Kagome, you are such a kind person. You are one of a kind, you know that? Inuyasha is an idiot to think you would be capable of doing something like selling him to a magazine. You know that, right?", he said while staring at her eyes seriously, and still holding her hand.

"T-Thank you, Kouga. I really appreciate it". Kagome was glad to know some people believed her even without her trying to explain herself. She couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. Kouga was a nice guy, but just too intense. Besides, she wasn't ready to be with someone else.

"Kagome, I like you. I like you a lot. It pained me to see you with that Inushit everyday. You deserve better. I can give you better. Let me take care of you, be my woman", he said, kissing her hand.

"K-Kouga, slow down… I'm not ready for a relationship, I…"

"I understand, Kagome. No need to explain. I'll wait. Just let me be your friend for now. Go out with me, let's talk and take things slowly, okay?"

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Thank you, that sounds great".

Kagome and Kouga were seeing each other every week and, although she wasn't thrilled before those meetings, Kagome was always pleased to talk to him and have a friend that cared about her. Kouga, however, wasn't getting any more patient.

"Kagome, we've been seeing each other for a while now. Don't you think it's time to move forward with our relationship?", Kouga said as they waited for the valet to bring his car, outside the restaurant they just had lunch in.

"Kouga, I don't know, I… I don't think I'm ready yet. I understand your impatience, I know how frustrating it must be, but I can't lead you on", Kagome said, sadly.

"Kagome, you are not leading me on. I know you're still hurting from your breakup with Inuyasha and I respect that. But I think it will be good for you to let yourself go for a bit and let me make you forget him", he said, leaning in to kiss her. She widened her eyes when their lips met, but accepted the kiss and kissed him back, closing her eyes. _Maybe he's right. It is time to move on. And he's a good guy, who cares about me. I have to give it a shot._

Unbeknownst to them, across the street, a half demon stepped out of the restaurant he was having a business lunch in and charged in their direction, growling, showing his elongated fangs and curling his fists into balls, digging his extended claws in his palms.


	14. Chapter 14 - Jealousy

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews and the well wishes! This chapter contains a LEMON, so, as usual, the full version will ONLY be available at my Media Miner account. The version posted here on FFN is a "clean" one. If you wish to read the full version, go to fanfic/c/inuyasha-fan-fiction/can-t-stay-away/172902/618845 . Enjoy and keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 14 – Jealousy

Kagome didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was feeling comfortable kissing Kouga. She relaxed and let his tongue play with hers. Just when she was about to wrap her arms around him, she felt someone violently tear her apart from Kouga.

"What the…" she started to say, before seeing Kouga brutally fly away from her.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

She laid her eyes on Inuyasha, whose eyes were red, and gasped. "I-Inuyasha?!"

Before she could ask him what was going on, she felt him grab her elbow and pull her towards his parked car across the street. He opened the passenger door and pushed her in, forcefully, but making sure not to hurt her. She had no choice but to oblige, and she couldn't say anything even if she wanted to, since she was speechless after witnessing everything that happened so fast.

Inuyasha got in his seat and, without a word, drove with Kagome by his side. His eyes were still red, his fangs and claws elongated and he looked furious, if not batshit crazy. He was growling quietly. Kagome stared at him and, seeing his current status, decided to remain quiet until they reached their destination, wherever that was. She knew better than to defy his demon.

She realized they were headed to his house and soon after they were parking inside his gates. He got out of the car, opened the passenger's door and grabbed Kagome by her elbow, taking her inside the house.

When they got inside, he let go of her arm and she took a seat on the nearby couch, staring at him and waiting for him to calm down and explain himself. He started pacing back and forth in the living room, staring down and running his claws along his hair. Kagome saw his claws receding and then decided to speak first.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, don't. I know what I did was wrong. I know I shouldn't have punched Kouga and I shouldn't have dragged you here, alright? I don't know what happened, but my demon took over as soon as I saw you with him. And then you two started KISSING. And you were actually LIKING it! So what, you two were hooking up before we broke up, is that it? Did you really betray AND cheat on me?!", he yelled.

Kagome saw his eyes slowly turning into red again and decided to intervene. "Inuyasha, calm down", she said while standing up and placing a hand on his arm. "Kouga and I weren't seeing each other when we were together. This was the first time we kissed. He was just a friend up until a few minutes ago and I…"

"SO NOW HE'S SOMETHING ELSE? HOW COULD YOU, KAGOME? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?". Inuyasha thought he might lose it when she touched him. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and claim her, mark her, kiss her and fuck her, so that no one else could lay hands on her. She was his and that wouldn't change, no matter how much he wanted to.

"INUYASHA, STOP! You have NO right to be mad at me. YOU were the one who broke up with me. YOU were the one who ABANDONED me without a word. I can go out and kiss and FUCK whoever I want to! Don't you dare think I owe ANYTHING to you".

Kagome stormed off, but before she could get to the front door, Inuyasha's demon took him over yet again and he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up and pushing her against a wall. She yelled and tried to kick him, to no avail. He caged her between the wall and himself and then lowered his head to her eyes' level.

"You listen to me, bitch. No one, NO ONE will fuck you but me. Understand that? You are mine. You won't be anyone else's! And don't you DARE try to find someone else!", he whispered in her mouth, their lips slightly brushing against each other, his warm breath making her shiver.

"Inuyasha, surprise! Look what I've brought", a female voice was heard opening the front door. "Oh, what's happening here?", Yura said, holding a champagne bottle.

Inuyasha's demon growled and then he pushed himself off Kagome and tried to calm his yokai, breathing deeply. He knew this wasn't good.

"Just as I thought. You are screwing someone else and DEMANDING I don't do it? Nice, Inuyasha, that just goes to show how much you truly care about me", Kagome said crying, before leaving.

Inuyasha knew there was no point in going after her. Besides, why would he do that for? She was the one who betrayed him. He might have had a momentary relapse, thanks to his demon, but she was still a deceiving woman who crushed his heart. He had to let her go and deal with the clueless slut who was standing in his foyer.

#####

He couldn't believe his eyes. She was with him, again. She came back. She told him everything that happened, that it wasn't her fault, she didn't do it, someone was after them. He almost cried of happiness when she told him the truth. He wasted no time and scooped her up bridal style, taking her to his bedroom, right where they left off.

"Kagome, I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I doubted you. Please forgive me, I'll make it up to you, to us, I promise".

"Inuyasha, I love you too… let's forget about everything. I just want you to make love to me. Please."

He crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her desperately, afraid that she would be gone if he let her go. He quickly undressed both of them and laid her on his bed. He took his time and stared at her beautiful naked body, lying exactly where it was supposed to lay in, before placing himself on top of her, kissing her face and staring into her lovely eyes.

"I love you"

*LEMON*

"Inuyasha!"

He got up and opened his eyes startled, looking for the one person who could make him forget about everything else, except for her. She was nowhere near him.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? I've been trying to wake you for a while", Miroku said, worried.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine. What are you doing here?", Inuyasha said, heading for the bathroom to hide his erection from his friend. _The dream was so real._

"I got a call from Kouga and he told me what happened last night. He said you took Kagome with you. Where is she?", Miroku said through the bathroom door.

"She's, uh, she's probably home. I brought her here but she left soon after", Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, really? What happened here?", Miroku asked mischievously.

"Nothing. Just go away, I don't want to talk right now".

"Sure, I'm leaving, I understand. These morning boners need to be taken care of, I know that", he said before running out of his friend's bedroom.

"MIROKU COME BACK HERE YOU ARE FIRED!"

Kagome decided to call Kouga after she got home and cried all she had to, to explain to him what had happened. She was glad to know he was fine, although she didn't expect anything different, since he was a demon. She told him she was very sorry about what happened and that she told Inuyasha he couldn't interfere with her love life. She also told him she would understand if he didn't want to keep seeing her, since it would probably cost him his job.

"Kagome, I don't care. I want to be with you, I can't find anyone like you. I can find another job though", he said reassuringly.

"Kouga, it's a good job. You love it. I'm not even sure I'm ready to date yet, so I don't think you should risk it".

"Kagome, I know you are ready. I had my doubts, but when you kissed me back I was sure. Don't worry about my job, I'll start looking for something tomorrow morning. Just don't push me away, okay? I've made my decision."

Kagome gave up and told Kouga they would talk later, since she was already too tired and confused about the night's events. She went to her bed and fell asleep with a heavy chest. _Why did he do that? His demon says something and his human side says another. I can't keep up with him. Does he hate me or does he like me? I have to make sure he stays away from me. He could hurt someone._

After making his way to the office, a little late after the morning incident with Miroku, Inuyasha went straight to human resources and told them to fire Kouga.

"Sorry, sir, but he actually quit, just this morning".

"He QUIT? Why?", Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure. He said it was for personal reasons. Not wanting to mix things or something. He wasn't upset or anything, he just wanted to go".

Inuyasha felt his anger take over his body and made his way back to his desk breathing deeply, trying to calm his demon. _He's still going after Kagome. He's still trying to claim what's mine!_

After sitting at his desk for a few minutes, just staring at his computer with his arms crossed, he decided to do something for the first time in months. He opened his drawer and took out the magazine that ended his relationship with Kagome.

He read the interview again, trying to think of an explanation, something that would, for sure, show him that it wasn't Kagome who did this. He read and reread several times, still not coming up with anything that could be of use. He decided to dig deeper and called the editor.

"Mr. Takahashi, what do I owe the pleasure?", the female editor said.

"I want to know about the… article you published about me a few months ago. I want to know how that interview was given".

"Well, it was given over the phone". Inuyasha froze. "Kagome called me and told me she had pictures that showed the both of you in compromising positions, so to speak, and that she was willing to give me an interview right then, to go along with the story. I said yes and asked her the questions I had. She answered and gave me some details I didn't even ask for, which surprised me."

"But how did you know it was really her?", he asked.

"Because of the photos and the details she gave me. Of course the photos could have been taken by someone else, but some of the stuff she told me were hard to come up with and we checked all the information we could confirm, like the dates you had, where, when et cetera."

"I see… so you never actually met her?"

"No… but we checked everything and it seemed legit".

"Okay, thank you for your time".

Inuyasha quickly hung up the phone. He was a little numb. He felt hope. He felt like things could get better for him. Maybe his life wouldn't be so miserable anymore. _Maybe I was wrong about her._

A phone ring interrupted his thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15 - Moving on

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Some special thanks to the awesome reviewers on MM:

JessicaM: Thank you for the almost perfect score! Please let me know when I make a spelling/grammar mistake, it will make me happy to be able to perfect my English.

Whirling Eyes and all of those hating Inuyasha right now, do not fret. He will pay for all the mistakes he's making. But keep in mind that he's very emotionally immature, due to his difficult life, especially concerning his love life. His wrongs are not because he doesn't love Kagome or because he wants to hurt her. He just has a hard time dealing with his feelings and he's afraid of getting even more hurt. But things will get on the right path eventually and he'll realize what a fool he's been. Be patient, this story still has a lot of chapters in it! On with it!

Chapter 15 – Moving on

Inuyasha was brought back from his reverie with the phone ring. He picked it up and heard an all too familiar voice.

"Inuyasha, hi."

"Kikyo? Why the hell are you calling me for?", he said, angrily.

"Calm down, I don't want to fight with you. I just need your help with something. Business wise", his former girlfriend told him.

Inuyasha was surprised by her tone of voice and how calm she sounded. "What is it?"

"Well, it is regarding a new business venture my boyfriend is starting. I know it's a lot to ask you, especially after everything that I've done to you, but I thought that maybe we could be friends again and I would really like to get your input on this".

Inuyasha couldn't believe his doggy ears. Was she really that changed? She sounded mature, confident, humble. Humble? "Alright, what's the catch?"

"Catch? There's no catch. I just thought maybe you'll accept my lunch invitation and that we could talk about this. What do you think?"

"Lunch? I don't know, Kikyo…". He had a feeling this wasn't what it sounded like.

"Okay, coffee? Please, you can leave anytime; just help me out with this, will you?", she pleaded.

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, fine. Coffee. Tomorrow".

"Great! Thanks Inuyasha, I really appreciate it."

"Sure, see ya."

Kagome was still upset about the situation with Inuyasha and Kouga. She felt guilty about Kouga losing his job and she didn't want to hurt Inuyasha. She knew she could do whatever she wanted, she could even marry Kouga and Inuyasha wouldn't have the right to say something to her, but she still cared about him and felt bad about hurting him.

She decided that she would keep seeing Kouga, but that they would take things slow, since she wasn't feeling like she was ready, especially now. She called Kouga and asked him to meet her at a bistro, so that they could talk.

"Kouga, thank you for meeting me", she said with a smile, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"No problem, beautiful. What's up?"

"Well, first, sorry about last night. Second, I wanted to talk about our current… situation".

"It's not your fault Inuyasha is a jackass. And what about our 'situation'?", he asked, with a concerned look.

"I think we should wait a little bit longer before we take things to the next level. After what happened last night I feel like maybe it's a good idea if we just…"

"Kagome, hang on a second", Kouga said, interrupting her. "I think this has something to do with you seeing mutt face get jealous last night and not wanting to hurt his feelings".

"Uh, yes, but…"

Kouga interrupted her again. "Kagome, you don't owe him a thing. Stop being considerate with someone who treated you like shit. Don't let him stop you from moving on. I know you are ready, I think this is all because you're too nice of a person to hurt someone who doesn't deserve your consideration".

Kagome thought about it for a while, concluding he did have a point. "I know what you mean and you are absolutely right. He doesn't deserve me protecting him", she said, making Kouga smile. "But I can't help it, Kouga. I don't want to hurt him and I would feel bad if I did. Please understand? I'm just asking you a bit more time".

Kouga sighed defeated. "Okay, Kagome, I'll wait. I like you too much to let you go. Just try to put yourself in the first place, ok?"

"I will", she said smiling.

Inuyasha met Kikyo at a coffee house near his office, after sending her a text to let her know of the place and time to meet him. He saw her coming through the door and got up to greet her with a nod.

"It's so nice to see you, Inuyasha!", she said, moving in for a hug.

He caught her hand before she could wrap her arms around him and shook it. "It's nice to, uh, see you too. Take a seat, please".

She did as she was told and ordered a cappuccino. "So, how's it going? I heard you broke up with that employee of yours. It was about damn time, in my opinion. I could see right through her. I just knew she would break your heart".

"Kikyo, I'm not here to discuss my love life's mishaps, so if you could just get into the issue at hand…"

She raised her hand while taking a sip from her drink. "I know, I'm sorry, you're right. I apologize. I just hated to see the news and thought about how hurt you must have been. I wish I could've been there for you. Inuyasha, I'm sorry about how I treated you during and after the time we were together. I was very mean to you and I shouldn't have", she said, rubbing the back of his hand that laid on the table.

"Yes, so, about the issue with your boyfriend…", he said moving his hand away from hers.

"Sure, so here's the thing", she said, before telling him all about her new boyfriend and his new business adventure into some sort of hospital equipment sales. Inuyasha heard all she had to say and gave his input as best as he could, being very professional and trying not to prolong the talk. After he was finished, Kikyo thanked him and Inuyasha went back to work, thinking how much Kikyo had changed. He was really stunned. He didn't think it was possible for someone like her to grow up that much in such a short amount of time. _It must have been that new boyfriend of hers. Good for her. Maybe we will be able to become friends._

Kagome decided it was time she tried different ways to socialize, without Kouga. Because she asked him to go slow, they couldn't see each other very often, and she was feeling excited about going out and seeing people again, for the first time since her breakup with Inuyasha. She called her friend Yuka, who was her only single friend at the moment, and asked her if she wanted to go to a club, to dance and have a few drinks. Yuka jumped at the opportunity to see her friend and maybe meet a new guy.

They got to a new club, that just opened a week before, and were enjoying themselves even though it was packed. After dancing for a while, they went to get some drinks, and knew the wait would be long, from the amount of people gathered around the bar. Waiting for a bartender, they started talking and laughing cheerfully, when a woman came up to her.

"Kagome, right?"

Kagome looked up at the woman standing behind her and almost puked. "Y-Yes… you're the girl who was at Inuyasha's house that night".

Yura smiled falsely at her. "That's right. My name is Yura", she said, offering her hand. Kagome took it and shook it lightly, still trying to get her mind straight.

"Nice to meet you, Yura". _Why the hell is she talking to me? GO AWAY!_

"Nice to meet you too. Though I have to say, you're a major cock blocker. When you and Inuyasha first started dating, he couldn't get it up for me. Then you guys break up and all I could get was a damn blowjob! And when I come over to his house to try to get laid, you are there! Girl, is there honey in that pussy or what?!", the vulgar woman said, a little too loudly, looking amused and slightly annoyed.

Kagome's mind went numb. She tried processing every word she just heard, but couldn't get it straight. _They were having sex while we were dating?! They are fucking now, that I knew. Maybe even dating? And he DARED to pull that stunt on me the other night?!_

Kagome couldn't stay at that place any longer. She needed to get fresh air and let off some steam. She grabbed her purse and told Yuka that she had to go. Her friend stood there confused, but nodded and let Kagome leave.

When she got outside, Kagome's mind was spinning. She couldn't believe the man that had accused her of betrayal had betrayed her! He even accused her of cheating and HE was the one that cheated on her! And here she was, feeling guilty about going out with another guy, delaying things she wanted to do because of him! He didn't deserve her. She decided he was a piece of shit. She picked up her phone and made up her mind. Inuyasha was out of her life _and_ her mind.

"Kouga? Hi. I changed my mind. I think we should take the next step. I'm ready to be your girlfriend."


	16. Chapter 16 - Making a stand

Chapter 16 – Making a stand

Kagome was livid. _How could he? Who does he think he is, to cheat on me and then accuse ME of betrayal, without even asking me if it was true!_

She decided it was time. Inuyasha Takahashi was officially out of her mind and she would never allow herself to think of him fondly. She wished he would go to hell and stay out of her life.

She set up a date with Kouga for the next evening, not wanting to waste her time any longer. Kouga gladly accepted, wondering what happened after the last time they talked, although not minding one bit. Kagome was now his, that's all that mattered.

He picked Kagome up at her house, making sure he was the perfect gentleman she deserved. He took her to a nice restaurant and decided to ask her about her change of mind as soon as they took their seats.

"Kagome, I just have to know. What happened? Why did you decide to be my girlfriend now?", he said, taking her hand.

"Kouga, I know you care about me, you treat me right, you know who I am and you would never think the worst about me. I trust you and it is time for me to let go of Inuyasha. He's an egotistical man whose only interest is fucking whores. He cheated on me and had the audacity to accuse me of betraying him. I'm not wasting anymore time with him and I'll make sure no one else will do what he did to me".

Kouga grinned. "I'm so glad you finally decided to accept you're worth more than he could give you, Kagome. You deserve the BEST and you shouldn't have to put up with any less than that. I'll make sure you are the happiest woman alive, I promise. I'm already falling in love with you, Kagome", he said before kissing the hand he was holding.

Kagome smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Kouga. I know you'll treat me right and, in due time, I'll be able to make you happy as well. I just need some time to let myself fall in love with you, although I AM over Inuyasha. I think I just closed myself for a little bit after what happened with him'.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll wait", he said smiling and taking a sip of his drink.

#####

After a couple of weeks of intense thinking, Inuyasha was now very confused. He didn't know what to believe. He wanted to believe Kagome was right. But how? How would someone find out everything she supposedly said in the interview? Maybe it was time to open up about it with his friends and hear what they had to say.

 **Knock knock**

"Come in!"

"Miroku, can I talk to you for a sec?", Inuyasha said, walking inside his friend's office.

"Sure, boss! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Quit the pleasantries. I want to talk about Kagome".

"Wow, really? I'm glad you're finally able to talk about what happened".

"Yeah yeah. So listen, you know that the details she gave in that interview were extremely personal. Some of the things that were printed I didn't tell anybody else, only her. So I was pretty sure she was the one who did it".

" _Was_?", Miroku asked.

"Well, yes… I called the magazine's editor and asked her about how the interview was given. She said it was over the phone".

"Oh, really?", Miroku said widening his eyes. "That's interesting".

"Yes, it is. And, if you add to the fact that she doesn't seem the type of person to do such a thing, it makes you wonder what is the truth", Inuyasha said, staring at Miroku's desk.

"Indeed… Inuyasha, if you allow me… I don't think she did it. Kagome and Sango have been friends for a long time and I know for a fact Sango would never do this to anyone and she would never be friends with someone who would do it either. She says she's absolutely sure Kagome is innocent".

"I don't know Sango that well, but you do and if you trust her…"

"Yeah, well, besides, Sango witnessed Kagome's ordeal after you dumped her. The girl was not fairing well. She wouldn't get out of bed, wouldn't see any of her friends or family… She was a mess. And why would she do that if she would be so messed up afterwards?"

Inuyasha laid his eyes on the desk again, shocked to hear Miroku's words. What he said did make sense. If she was a mess, that meant she was suffering. But was it because of the guilt she felt about doing that to him or because of the pain she was feeling for losing him?

"Miroku, I… I don't know what to believe."

Miroku sighed. "I know, my friend. Just do what your heart tells you to do."

Inuyasha kept thinking about the situation for the rest of the day. He couldn't get any work done and he had a restless feeling, he wanted to do something, he wanted to right his wrongs, even though he thought he had reason to doubt everything. It was his right. How could he not? He wanted to move, to talk, to do something about the situation. He wanted to see her. He _needed_ to see her.

He got out of his office and drove to the shrine.

Kagome was seeing Kouga almost every night. She enjoyed his company very much. He liked her, he pampered her, he always made sure she was okay. She was almost succeeding in keeping Inuyasha out of her mind. But when she did think about him, it was always with anger. Things were going smoothly and she was happy to see everything going back to normal. Inuyasha was really in the past.

That night, the new couple decided to stay in and order a pizza, before watching a movie on the Higurashi couch. While they were waiting for the pizza, they talked and laughed, making plans for the weekend.

They heard a knock on the door and Kouga stood up and got his wallet, making his way to the door.

He opened and took the pizza from the delivery man, paying him. Just as he was closing the door, he saw Inuyasha behind the man, growling and digging his claws in his palms.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?", Inuyasha said.

"What the hell am _I_ doing here? I'm at my girlfriend's house, that's what I'm doing. What the hell are YOU doing here?", Kouga said, trying to sound calm.

"You're WHAT? I have to talk to Kagome, get out of the way", Inuyasha said while pushing Kouga aside.

"No, you are not talking to her", Kouga said, getting in Inuyasha's way again.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!", Inuyasha said, knocking Kouga to the ground.

Kagome heard the yelling and ran to the front door, seeing Kouga fall on the floor. She looked at Inuyasha and felt her heart sank. He could still affect her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY DID YOU PUNCH HIM? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!", she yelled, kneeling and laying Kouga's head on her lap. "Kouga, are you alright?", she said softly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes and his ears. Not only did he find out they were boyfriend and girlfriend, now he was seeing her _care_ for him? He tried his best to contain his anger.

"What the hell is going on, Kagome? Is he your boyfriend now? Is that true?", he said fuming.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend. So what? I'm nothing to you and you are nothing to me. You have NO right to come to my house and punch MY boyfriend. GET THE HELL OUT!"

Inuyasha went numb. She was _really_ angry. "W-What? No, I have to talk to you".

"I have NO interest in hearing your words! I never want to see you again, you cheating bastard!"

"Cheating?!", he said.

"Yes! Yura saw me at a club and decided I should know about your little rendez-vous with her while we were together. And then you accuse me of betraying you?! WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME IF I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE THAT INTERVIEW! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DIDN'T DO IT! I WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT, EVER! AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THEM! YOU SHOULD'VE COME TO ME! BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE FOR ME OR FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP, SO YOU FOUND AN EASY WAY TO GET OUT OF IT!", Kagome yelled, crying and still holding Kouga's head on her lap. Kouga was now awake, but decided to watch the exchange quietly.

"How would I know?! How could I trust you after seeing those things printed?! I never said any of that to anyone else, just you!"

"I DON'T care! You didn't trust me! That's it! What's the point in a relationship if we can't trust each other?! Not only that, but you treated me like SHIT after that. And I LET you treat me like shit! I still cared about you after everything! I spent MONTHS suffering because I couldn't talk to you or see you. You LEFT me, and now I'm done. I moved on. I want NOTHING to do with you. My life now is with Kouga and you are out of it, forever", she said, gaining back a bit of self-control, but still crying, quietly.

"Kagome, I…", Inuyasha said before Kouga interrupted him.

"Get the hell out, dog shit. I won't let you speak with my girlfriend ever again. You've done enough, you've hurt her enough. Get out!", Kouga said, getting up and helping Kagome stand up too.

Inuyasha stared at the ground. Kagome was right. He had been an asshole. He SHOULD'VE come to her. He SHOULD'VE given her a chance to explain herself. Now he was almost certain she didn't do it, after seeing the pain in her eyes. He felt horrible, he never wanted to hurt her, to see her like that because of him. And now, his wrong could never be righted. It was the worst mistake he had ever done, in his centuries old life.

"I'm… I'm… I'll leave.", he said turning away from the woman he knew was the only one who could make him happy. _Now she's gone._


	17. Chapter 17 - Time

A/N: Hello again, dear readers! I hope you like this chapter. It was written before the first one and so was the next one. Yes, the next one is ready AND it will be _good_ , trust me. So tell me what you think so far and I might update sooner rather than later *evil grin*. Toodles.

Chapter 17 – Time

Inuyasha was desolated. He felt like the stupidest person to walk the Earth. He thought he was the one who had been betrayed, but he was the one who betrayed. And it wasn't because of his cheating. He betrayed Kagome's trust and that was something he wasn't going to get back anytime soon. Or at all.

He was now certain it wasn't Kagome who had done it. He could see it in her eyes. He should've asked her as soon as he heard about the magazine, he would have _seen_ it wasn't her then. But no, he had to trust everybody else but her. He had to put his feelings first, not hers. He was an ass.

At the same time, he was crushed to see her with Kouga. She really seemed to have moved on now. She seemed to care a lot about Kouga and, as much as it pained him to admit it, Kouga appeared to be good to her. Something he wasn't.

One day, sitting in his office, thinking that maybe he should just let her be happy, he heard his door knock. He answered unenthusiastically and saw Kikyo's fake smile appear behind the door.

"Hi, Inuyasha".

Kikyo walked in, with the same fake smile upon her face. _What the hell is she doing here?_ Before he could ask her, she started talking.

"I know this seems a little out of the blue, but… I'd like for us to go out again, to talk. What do you think? Care to have lunch?"

Inuyasha gasped. "Uh, sure."

They walked to a nearby restaurant and Kikyo started talking as soon as they sat down.

"Inuyasha, how are you doing? Are you still hurting because of that… woman?", Kikyo said.

"I… I think so", he said, not wanting to tell her about the recent developments regarding Kagome.

Kikyo sighed. "I feared so. Listen, why don't we start seeing each other again? Maybe it will help you move on…", Kikyo said, trying not too sound so cheap.

Inuyasha stayed silent, staring at the table in shock and Kikyo continued.

"I know you think you cared for the girl and you are upset right now. I just came by to let you know that I realized I should've fought for you. I always knew she was a little slut who was only after your money and power. I could see right through her. And when this… _scandal_ happened, I thought 'maybe it's for the best', because now, before it was too late, you know who she is".

Inuyasha tried very hard not to snap and tell her she was wrong, but he couldn't hold it back much longer. "Kikyo… it wasn't Kagome. Besides, didn't you have a boyfriend?".

"What?! Of course it was! Didn't you read the interview? You were mad at her before! And yes, I did, we broke up", she said desperately, although the last part was said with a wave of her hand.

"Kikyo, you don't know what you're talking about", he said, trying his best to remain calm. "I found out she didn't do it. But she's moved on, she doesn't want anything to do with me, so that's it", he said, still staring at the table.

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't know if I believe that she's innocent, but what's the point, right? She's history, one way or the other. Tell me, do you want my help in trying to forget about her?", Kikyo said, leaning on the table.

"Kikyo… I don't have feelings for you anymore. I still… care about Kagome".

Kikyo waved her hand in dismissal. "That's not a problem! Look, she doesn't want you anymore, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "So you can't do anything about it, why suffer? Go out with me and, eventually, you'll forget about her and fall back in love with me. Come one, who else are you going to be with? You know I'm the only one who can make you happy. I know you, Inuyasha. WE know each other. We had fun together. Forget about her".

Inuyasha figured she was right. If he couldn't make it with Kagome, who else was he left with? Kikyo was his second best shot, he thought. She had changed and they did have some fun moments together… before Kagome.

"I don't know, Kikyo", he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll think about it, okay?"

#####

A few weeks had passed. Inuyasha continued working non-stop, eventually meeting Kikyo for a drink or dinner, although he was clear about not wanting anything serious with her. She listened to him, something that she didn't use to do before, and she had agreed to abstain from sex, for now. He was glad he had a friend, other than Miroku, that knew him well and that he could talk to.

But still, his feelings for Kagome remained the same.

He didn't know anything about her current situation. He tried asking Miroku about her relationship with Kouga, but he remained tight lipped, first, because Sango would beat the crap out of him if he said anything, second, because he didn't really know anything important, since Sango wouldn't tell him about Kagome, knowing he would eventually say something to his friend.

As for Kagome, she was at a loss. She was still seeing Kouga, but the more she tried to forget about Inuyasha, the more she couldn't. The anger that had been plaguing her thoughts about him dissipated and she would only think of him with longing and heartbreak. She still cared about him and there was nothing she could do to change that.

So time passed, a year more or less, and Inuyasha and Kagome's lives were the same as before they met. Inuyasha and Kikyo were together and Kagome was single, after breaking up with Kouga over his overzealous attitude and the fact she couldn't move on from Inuyasha. Except neither Inuyasha nor Kagome could stop thinking about the other.

#####

Inuyasha was having dinner with Kikyo one day, and she was babbling about the engagement ring her friend just got, while he thought about Kagome. _Engagement ring… Kagome… marry Kagome… have a family with Kagome…_

"Inuyasha? Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?"

"Huh, what"?"

Sighing, Kikyo explained what she was talking about while he was drifting off.

"So, don't you think we should start talking about it?"

"Sorry, about what?", Inuyasha said, confused.

"Well, duh! About taking it to the next level. You know, getting married?"

"MARRIED?! What are you talking about?!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down", Kikyo said, in a patronizing voice. "We were already in a relationship, before _she_ came into the picture and allured you. _She_ was a bump in our road and now _she_ 's gone, and we are back on track. I know you love me, I've known it since we first started going out and I know you still do, after we got back together. Now, why don't we admit to ourselves that our relationship is the real deal and that it's about damn time we got married?"

Inuyasha felt his head spin. "I-I don't know, Kikyo. I think we should take it slow, I…"

"NO! It is NOT the time to take it slow, Inuyasha. I've waited long enough. I've always been there for you, _I_ was the one who took you out of your sulking, I did EVERYTHING I could to make you feel better. Now you're telling me to take it slow?! We were practically living together before that whore took you away from me! You know I love you and I know you love me, so why can't we be happy together? You know you'll never find someone better for you than me!".

Inuyasha suddenly realized she was probably right. If not even Kagome was the one for him, then who was? Maybe getting married to Kikyo wasn't such a bad thing. She cared about him, she wanted him. Maybe they could be happy together, eventually. He had thought about marrying Kikyo before meeting Kagome. The only thing that stopped him from proposing was the fact he knew that she didn't want to be married to a hanyou. Now it looked like she changed her mind. He had always wanted a family, a wife, children. He wanted so badly to have that with Kagome. But now he couldn't. All he had left was Kikyo. Maybe she could make him forget Kagome. _I really want to forget Kagome._

"You're right. We should get married", Inuyasha said dumbly.

Kikyo squealed. "WHAT? ARE YOU PROPOSING TO ME?! OH MY GOD!"

Everybody in the restaurant stared at them. Inuyasha wished the floor would open and swallow him.

"YES, BABY, YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Everyone started clapping when Kikyo threw herself to Inuyasha's arms and kissed him on the lips. He felt uneasy, but thought that he would probably enjoy her touch eventually. _What am I doing?,_ he thought.

News of their engagement reached the media, causing uproar, and in no time everyone knew about their engagement.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PROPOSE TO HER?!", Miroku yelled.

"I didn't! She kinda proposed to me and I agreed…", Inuyasha said.

"WHY, Inuyasha, WHY? I know you don't love her! She's not right for you! You know that!", Miroku said, pacing back and forth in Inuyasha's office.

"Miroku, no, I don't love her. But maybe I will. What I know is, there's no better person for me to be with. I'm tired of being alone and suffering. Maybe getting married to someone who cares for me will be enough. I've always wanted a family. I wanted one with Kagome, but that won't happen and we both know it. So why suffer any longer? People have been getting married without love for such a long time and it's worked well in… I don't know, some cases, most cases? I just know I don't have anything better to do".

"But Inuyasha, how can you do that? One does not get married just because they 'don't have anything better to do'! You're crazy!", Miroku shouted, banging his head on the wall.

"Miroku, enough. I've made my decision. I'm getting married to Kikyo".

Miroku sighed in defeat, deciding he still had some time to dissuade him before the wedding happened. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. But… do you really think you'll be happy?"

"I think it's the best shot I got".

"Fine. Let's go get some pancakes".

Sango knocked impatiently on Kagome's door.

"What? What happened? Are you alright?", Kagome said after opening the door and Sango barging in.

"I'm fine, but I really need to talk to you, before you hear it from someone else".

"O-okay... Let's sit".

Souta was sitting on the couch, zapping through the TV's channels. He suddenly stopped to greet Sango and then they heard the voice coming from the TV:

 _In entertainment news, Takahashi Consultants' CEO, Inuyasha Takahashi, has just announced his engagement to his girlfriend, Kikyo Asai(1)_ _._ _They had been together for a year, before breaking up when Inuyasha started dating his employee_ _,_ _Kagome Higurashi, but that relationship lasted only a few months, and recently Inuyasha and Kikyo rekindled their romance._

"Oh no… Kagome, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you first. I'm so _so_ sorry…"

Kagome stood in the living room, looking shocked and with her mouth slightly opened for a few moments, before finally managing to recompose herself.

"It's okay. As long as he's happy." She said, sternly.

"Kagome, are you sure? I know you still care for…"

"It doesn't matter, Sango. He never loved me. He wants to be with her, so let him be with her. I'll get over it. I just want to be alone right now, ok? I'll go to my room".

Kagome left for her room and Sango went home, figuring she wouldn't get anything out of her friend at that moment. She decided to call her later to check on her.

Kagome laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling numb. All she could think about was what she heard on the news. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha is getting married to Kikyo, of all people. _Can I finally forget about him now? Oh God, please help me forget him. I can't keep going like that. He never cared about me. He was probably in love with Kikyo while we were dating. I was probably just a distraction for him, until he was ready for that type of commitment with Kikyo._

A week had passed since the news of the engagement were heard by Kagome. She was still determined to move on with her life and forget Inuyasha was ever a part of it. It seemed easy at first, but time proved it wasn't. As much as she wanted to forget everything, she couldn't.

One day, one of her coworkers, Ryo, came by her cubicle. They chatted a few times before that, but never exchanged more than a few pleasantries and small talk.

"Morning Kagome, how are you doing today?", he said, smiling.

"Morning Ryo, I'm fine, thanks", she said to the good-looking man. He was tall, lean and had short, black hair, with brown eyes.

"I was thinking, maybe you wanna go have lunch with me today?"

"Sure, sounds good", she said smiling.

Ryo smiled broadly. "Great! I'll come by at 1pm, then."

"Great!"

At 1pm, Ryo came by and took Kagome to a small diner nearby. They ate and talked about themselves, mostly about their work and family life, waving bye to each other as they got back to work. Kagome had a good time. It was refreshing talking to someone new, someone who didn't know about her past, someone she could start fresh with. Especially, someone who didn't know about Inuyasha. Ryo was very pleasant and even funny, and that was all she needed at that time.

As weeks went by, Kagome and Ryo got closer, going out on dates. Kagome enjoyed Ryo's company and he seemed to enjoy hers, so they saw each other often.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were still engaged and, while he wasn't looking forward to the wedding, as he still thought about Kagome all the time and wasn't enjoying the proximity to Kikyo, his bride kept busy making arrangements for the ceremony.

"Keiko, you have no idea! I found THE perfect wedding dress! It is extremely luxurious, it is a ball gown with a tight lace bodice and a huuuuuge trail! It has embroidery all over it, sheer panels on the sides and…", Kikyo gloated to her fiancé's secretary, who stared at her trying to look interested.

Inuyasha was seating at his desk, trying not to listen to the conversation.

Kikyo finally gave the poor secretary time off from all the babbling and stepped inside Inuyasha's office.

"Baby, when are we going to set the date? I can't wait to get married! Everything is almost ready. I have the dress, the location, the caterer… we just need a date!"

Inuyasha cringed. "We just got engaged… why the rush? Let's wait a few more months, maybe a year…?"

"A FEW MORE MONTHS? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?", Kikyo said, shouting. "All my friends got married, like, three months after getting engaged! Do you not want to get married to me?! What is the problem?!". Kikyo started crying, although Inuyasha couldn't help but think it was fake.

"It's not that, I just thought we could wait a little longer… ok, if you want to, we can get married in maybe two months?", he said, hoping she would lay off of him for now and stop the annoying cry.

"OOOHHHH BABY, I LOVE YOU!". She threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him forcefully. Then she got to his neck and started kissing, while moving her hands to his chest. When she went lower, reaching his belt, he stopped her.

"Not now, Kikyo".

"Why not? You've been avoiding me since we got engaged!", she said a little too loudly and irritated.

That was true. After they got back together Inuyasha did everything he could to avoid being intimate with her. He almost managed to avoid her altogether, except for one time, when she gave him a blowjob after throwing a fit. She didn't seem too bothered by it. It was almost like the only reason she was frustrated for not having sex with him was because of her pride. But after they got engaged, he still couldn't even think about doing something with her.

"Kikyo… I think we should wait until after the marriage, don't you think? It will be special", he said, trying to come up with anything to get off the hook.

He loved having sex. He would do it with Kikyo almost everyday. Before Kagome, that is. With Kagome, he discovered that whatever he used to do with the others didn't seem good enough. Their times together were always filled with passion, desire, longing to be as close as possible to each other, never wanting to let go, even though they had never gone all the way. He knew he would never feel like that with someone else. He knew, from now on, that sex was supposed to be just a source of stress relief for him. He would never enjoy it as much as he used to.

He didn't even feel the need to do it with Kikyo. He had no desire for her. Even when he got to see her naked, it didn't do it for him. It was like Kagome had ruined sex for him.

Kikyo finally decided to stop arguing and sighed in defeat. "Okay, Inuyasha, I'll wait. But after we get married, we'll have a one month honeymoon and even after that I'm not letting you out of our bed that easily, mister", she said, grinning.

When Kagome heard from Sango that Inuyasha and Kikyo had set the date for their wedding in two months, she felt her heart sink. Of course, they were engaged, but engagements can end, right? Nothing is forever. But setting the date made it all more real.

Ryo took her to the movies one day and when he dropped her off at her door, asked her if she would be his girlfriend. Kagome was surprised but had thought about it before. She always thought she would say no, feeling it was unfair to Ryo, since she still had feelings for Inuyasha. But after hearing the news of his wedding date and deciding she was a fool for still not being able to forget the guy even after all this time, she decided she should give her relationship with Ryo a chance. She said yes and they kissed, before saying goodnight.

After being boyfriend and girlfriend for about a month, Ryo invited Kagome to an annual banquet at the Mayor's mansion. Ryo's parents worked at the Mayor's office and were close friends with his family. Kagome accepted, looking forward to a gala event, something she didn't get to go to often.

 _That's going to be so much fun!_

(1): _Asai means shallow well. Get it, huh? Hee hee._


	18. Chapter 18 - Mine

A/N: This chapter, originally, contains a lemon. If you do not wish to read it, then go ahead. To read the uncensored chapter, go to my Media Miner account (just google Inuyume88 Media Miner or try this: www. mediaminer fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/can-t-stay-away/172902) . See ya!

Chapter 18 – Mine

The banquet day came and Kagome was really excited. She decided to wear the same red dress she wore for the Takahashi Consultants' corporate party, since she didn't have any other formal dress and she wasn't thrilled about buying a new dress she would only get to wear once or twice. Her hair was tied in a low, messy bun, and her ears had delicate, small diamond earrings she borrowed from her mother.

Ryo, much like Hojo when he was at the same situation more than a year ago, nearly lost his voice when he saw her.

"Kagome, y-you… look beautiful", he managed to say.

Kagome blushed. She always felt uneasy when she got a compliment. "Thank you, Ryo", she said with a smile.

They got to the banquet, at the Mayor's mansion, and quickly found their table, along with Ryo's parents. Kagome started talking to them and his parents seemed like really kind, down to Earth people, which made Kagome feel comfortable in that overall uncomfortable setting.

Suddenly, they heard a voice on the microphone, saying that the Mayor would be giving his speech now, making the whole room go silent. The Mayor gave his speech and, as he was finishing, he said he wanted to bring to the stage the most generous man he'd ever met, someone who had helped their municipal hospital numerous times. Inuyasha Takahashi.

The whole ballroom started clapping as Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She set her eyes on the silver haired man walking up the steps to the stage, her mouth almost touching the floor. When he got to the stand, he immediately locked gazes with Kagome, but he didn't look surprised. He had already smelled her and listened to her voice well before she saw him.

"Good evening, everyone. I'd like to say to the Mayor and every one of you that it is an honor to be able to help the city and the people in need. It has always been my passion to help the others, and I hope I continue being blessed enough to keep up doing what we have done. Charity is something for the giver to be grateful for. As a wise man once said, ' _see first that you yourself deserve to be a giver, and an instrument of giving'_. Thank you _._ "

The guests stood up and clapped feverously. Kagome finally closed her mouth, thanking God for still not telling Ryo about Inuyasha.

When the music resumed, Ryo asked Kagome for a dance. Not wanting to be impolite, she accepted and they went to the dance floor. When they got there, Kagome found Inuyasha sitting at a distant table, near the stage, with Kikyo by his side, talking to another woman and not paying attention to her fiancé, who looked at Kagome with the most intense stare she had ever seen, while his ears twitched furiously. He took an hors d'oeuvre and munched on it mercilessly, still not taking his eyes off her.

She tried her best to ignore him and kept looking at the floor and other people, until Ryo, still grabbing her by the waist, looked at her face.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something", he said to her, with a lovingly face.

Kagome froze. She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he could clearly hear what they were saying.

"Kagome, I love you", he said while putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Kagome gasped, taking a step back and stood there, looking at the man in front of her, in shock. What was she going to say? How could she get out of this? She never expected to hear _that_ from Ryo, so soon. _Oh God oh God oh God._

"Ryo, I…". Before she could finish her sentence, she saw Inuyasha coming her way, with that fierce look in his eyes and stomping the ground. _Oh no._

"Excuse me, but I need to borrow her for a minute". Inuyasha said, grasping Kagome's arm and leading her outside the room, before Ryo had a chance to say anything.

"Inuyasha, what the _hell_ are you doing?!", Kagome finally said, once they reached a corridor.

"I need to speak with you. Now", he said, not looking at her, clenching his teeth.

After climbing the stairs, he found an empty guest room and pushed her inside.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing with that guy, huh?", he blurted out, looking at her with anger.

Kagome was speechless. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Inuyasha sighed. He had to find a way to convince her this wasn't _just_ out of jealousy. He couldn't tell her he felt his blood boil when he saw her in _that_ dress, with yet _another_ guy and that he lost all of the control he had left when he heard said guy say that to her.

"Come on, Kagome. Seriously? Look at him! He's just a plain guy. He's not your type, but still, you made him fall in love with you. Why did you do that? Why DO you do that with everyone?!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Was he joking?_

"Who do you think you are?! Why do you think you can approach me, after a year, and grab me by the arms like that, in front of my boyfriend, and come up with this craziness?! You DON'T know what you're talking about AND you are ENGAGED to Kikyo! Why the _hell_ do you think I should tell you anything? I don't owe you an explanation! You have no right over me! "she yelled.

Inuyasha's act dropped when he heard her last words. His demon surfaced just enough for him to blurt out his next words. "You don't OWE me an explanation? I have no RIGHT over you? Don't you know you're MY mate? You're MINE!", he roared, taking her shoulders and gripping them tight. She winced in pain and he let go, regaining control. "I-I'm sorry", he said, bowing his head.

Kagome slapped his face. _Did he say_ MATE _? What the hell is that suppose to mean?_ Tears were now streaming down her face.

"How can you be so cruel? I never did anything to you. I loved you, I gave you my all, and then you _crushed_ me like a bug, saying I was the one who leaked the story to the press, without even asking me about it, saying to everyone you knew you shouldn't have trusted me. Has it ever crossed your mind that I wasn't the one who did it? That that interview was _fake_? That we were set up? I _never_ loved anyone like I loved you. And when you turned your back on me, I thought I would die without you. I stayed in bed for I don't even remember how long, without eating, without seeing anyone. Then it took me months to go out with Kouga, to trust someone enough to even let them kiss me! And now, with Ryo, you still find a way to meddle in when I'm starting to feel like myself again. And you, you got _engaged_ to Kikyo, after screwing God knows how many women, even when we were together! You tricked me into thinking you cared about me, that you had never felt anything for her or anyone else! How could you do that? And now here you are, a month before your wedding to her, speaking to me like that, just because you saw me with my boyfriend? What is wrong with you?!"

Inuyasha stood there in awe. He wasn't expecting that from her. She told him she loved him. _Loved._ Past tense. But still, all the emotion in her words, telling him all the stuff she'd been through. He felt bad, but he couldn't help but feel a need to hug her, crush her to him, never let her go.

"Kagome… I'm sorry. You are right. I made a mistake… please, forgive me".

"Seriously? Now you ask me that?! Do you think I even _care_ now? I want nothing to do with you! I don't want to be with someone who thinks I'd be capable of doing that. I'm done with you. You are getting married and I found someone who loves me and treats me right".

Inuyasha pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers.

"You don't love him. You love _me_ ", he said in a low voice, his eyes with red streaks. "You are _mine_ , understand that? I will NOT let him take you. Fuck, I won't even let him stare at you, especially when you're wearing this fucking sexy dress! I can smell it in you, you are not his. You are only mine".

Kagome gulped. She knew what he was talking about. He knew she didn't have sex with Ryo.

Kagome tried to get away from the cage he just set her in. "So what? He just said he loved me, maybe now is the right time to sleep with him". Inuyasha interrupted her by grabbing her face with both hands, giving her a knee-weakening kiss. She was mad at him, but the kiss… his smell, his taste, his touch… He seemed hungry, starving for her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside it, devouring her, biting her lips and tasting what he missed so much. She let a moan scape, although she was still fighting him.

"Let me go! You don't love me! You never did!", she whimpered when she finally managed to push him.

"I have always loved you. I never stopped loving you". He said, bringing her close to him again, breathing inside her mouth, his warm breath melting her. "You are mine. From the moment I first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were mine".

Kagome was shocked. She was trembling and trying her best to think straight. _He said… he said he loves me?_

"Then why are you engaged to someone else? Why did you hurt me like that?" Kagome started crying again, not believing his words.

"Because I went INSANE when I saw those photos. I never trusted anyone and when I saw that, I thought it made sense, that you couldn't love me. You were always too perfect to be true", he said.

Kagome melted a little, before Inuyasha continued.

"I missed you so much. I didn't want to live anymore", he said softly, while brushing his lips on her cheek, before kissing her again, with even more intensity than before. His hands moved from her cheeks to her waist.

When he moved his mouth to her neck, she grabbed his hair and started rubbing his furry ears, getting a sexy purr in return. She couldn't take it anymore. She missed him that much too. She thought she wouldn't survive the first few months. And then, she thought she was never going to be happy again. She didn't care what they were going to do next, since she still couldn't give herself to him again. But she could give her body and she _wanted_ to give her body to him.

"I missed you too", she said, before he captured her lips once again.

That was all he needed to hear. He pushed her dress up to her waist, cursing it inwardly for being so tight in the top. Kagome let out a gasp and instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. She immediately felt his arousal and moaned when he proceeded to massage one of her breasts, while the other hand grabbed her behind, holding her up.

"Inuyasha…", she moaned.

He rested his forehead on her. "Kagome, I love you. I can't live without you. I want you so badly. Let me have you. Let me make you mine. No other can have you but me", he said while trying to catch his breath.

"You can have me… but I'm already yours. I've always been yours." She didn't know where that came from. But as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it was true.

LEMONNNNNNN

They would worry about the consequences later. They didn't even think about the party that was still going on the first floor. All they could do that moment was hold on to each other.


	19. Chapter 19 - Truth

Chapter 19 – Truth

Kagome and Inuyasha dozed off for a few minutes, still spooning, entangled in each other's legs and arms. Kagome woke up before him and made sure not to move a muscle. She was overwhelmed with emotions and didn't want to face him just yet.

Tears slowly began to make their way down her cheeks as she realized she wasn't sure what to do next. To say they got caught up in the heat of the moment was an understatement and she knew things wouldn't be exactly peachy from now on just because they had sex.

She decided, without much of an effort, that she wouldn't regret this. She was glad they had finally talked things out and that they had succumbed to their desires, which they denied and held back for so long. At least now she would have this memory.

But she knew things didn't change. As much as she wished they would, they wouldn't. She wanted nothing more than to wake Inuyasha up, kiss him, make love to him again, hear him say he loved her and be with him forever. She thought that was probably what he wanted too. But they couldn't. _She_ couldn't.

 _He's still the man who cheated on me, broke my heart and made my life miserable. He still doesn't trust me and he probably never will._ I _don't trust him either. How could I? After all he's done, there's no_ talking it out _. Things won't change, even though he said he loves me. I can't trust him or his words now. Whatever he says, it won't be enough._

She decided to get up as silently as she could. When she moved his hand from her breast, he woke up.

"Hey", he said, smiling and sleepy.

"Hi", she said, while getting up and gathering her clothes, not looking at him.

He sat up, knowing something was off. "Kagome, what's wrong?", he asked with a concerned face.

"Nothing, we just have to go, people are probably looking for us. Especially your fiancée and my boyfriend", she said, still not looking at him, clasping her bra.

He sensed hurt in her voice. She was straightening out her dress and he took it out of her hands and pulled her to seat beside him on the bed. Facing her, he looked her in the eye. "Kagome, she's not my fiancée anymore. She was, until before we made love, but not anymore. I just have to tell her that. And I hope you'll do the same with your… that guy", he said, not wanting to refer to him as anything "hers". He put a strand of hair behind her ear. "We're together now. Everything that happened is in the past".

Kagome quickly got up and looked at him with a brutal look. "Everything's in the past, huh? Talk about yourself. I can't forget what I went through, what _you_ made me go through. Do you think just because I gave myself to you and that you told me you love me, things will just go away and everything will be ok?! Tell me, how can I forget you cheated on me? How can I forget you thought the worst of me and shut me out of your life? What happens if another 'interview' comes up? Do you think I'll let you do that to me again, treat me like shit? Make me fall deeper in love with you just to get my heart broken all over again? How can you be so selfish? You think you can go around screwing every woman in sight, blocking me from ever contacting you and then decide to have sex with me and expect everything to be ok just like that?", she said, snapping her fingers. She was so angry that she wouldn't let a single tear escape her eyes, determined to show him just how strong she was. She calmed down a little, letting out a sigh. She had to be mature about this. "Inuyasha, I love you. You say you love me, but your actions speak otherwise. I've been through enough because of you and I'm not going through that again. There's no way for us. What we just had was special and I will always remember it fondly, but we'll continue being strangers to each other."

Inuyasha was left speechless. He decided to let her vent and tell him everything she needed to say, not interrupting her even once. Even if he wanted to interrupt her, he couldn't. He was just so shocked that he froze. _She thinks we don't stand a chance. She doesn't trust me. I can't blame her though. She's right, I don't deserve her. I was really selfish to assume everything would be fine._

"Kagome, you're right", he said, staring at the floor. Kagome looked dumbfounded. She didn't expect him to realize what he had done immediately. "However", he continued. _There we go,_ she thought. His voice was calm and he had a determined look on his face. "I will not give up on you. I will do whatever it takes to get you to trust me again. I won't make any more mistakes. I should've handled the situation differently, I should've listened to my instincts and trusted you from the beginning. I was a fool, but now I know you are not the kind of person that would do that. I trust you. And I'll to anything to get you to trust me, even if you won't allow me". He stared at her intently. "I'm sorry".

Kagome looked at him openmouthed. She really didn't expect that. She didn't know what to think of it, so she just nodded. "Okay".

He gave her a small smile and began to collect his clothes. She finished putting her dress on and tried her best to look presentable. She made her way to the door and opened it, before looking at him. "Bye, Inuyasha".

#####

Kagome was feeling much better than she had in a long time. She hadn't heard from Inuyasha since the banquet a couple of weeks before, but she was happy to have cleared things up between them and she couldn't forget everything he told her that night, especially the part he said he loved her and that he wouldn't give up on her. The images from their lovemaking plagued her, but she didn't mind. She felt loved. She knew he understood he messed up bad and that he had heard her when she told him she didn't trust him. She felt hopeful. _Maybe there is a chance after all. Maybe I can trust him again, someday._

Even though she hadn't heard from him, she heard _of_ him. It was all over the news the day after the banquet: Inuyasha Takahashi ended his engagement to Kikyo Asai a month before the wedding. Inuyasha Takahashi said, in an exclusive interview, that Kagome Higurashi wasn't the one who gave the interview detailing their relationship, saying Kagome was an honorable woman, whom he holds dear in his heart.

Kagome didn't like the attention she was suddenly getting. It wasn't much and she didn't care about hearing what the media had to say about her. What she did care about was how it affected her relationship with Ryo.

She had decided they would still see each other. He liked her and she liked him, although not as much as he did, and Inuyasha didn't deserve the consideration she could have given him by breaking up with Ryo, since he had done much worse when they were apart. She had to, however, come clean with Ryo about her relationship with Inuyasha and even give him a censored version of what happened the night of the banquet, to let him know why she had disappeared that night. She had told him she and Inuyasha were in a relationship more than a year ago and that it ended badly, because of a misunderstanding. She told him that that night, Inuyasha had confronted her and they cleared things up, and that was it. She felt really bad about hiding the fact that they had had sex that night and thought she would die from the guilt.

After a month of thinking carefully about it, she decided it was unfair to Ryo, especially after he told her he loved her. She couldn't hold it any longer. She had to do this for him and for her. _Oh God, how could I have done this to him? I'm such a horrible person…_

Kagome called Ryo and asked him to meet her at her house. He got there shortly after and could sense something was wrong. He sat at the couch and looked nervous. Kagome couldn't help but remember the almost same conversation she had with Hojo at that same spot.

"Ryo, I'm so sorry…", she started to say, before feeling a lump form in her throat. "I've done something very, very wrong. And I feel really bad. There's nothing I can do to make it right and you don't deserve this…"

Ryo gulped. "Kagome, you're scaring me. What happened?"

"You remember that I told you about Inuyasha and what happened at the banquet, right?", she said frowning.

"Y-yes".

"Well, I… didn't tell you the whole truth". She decided to just blurt it out. "We had sex that night". She was staring intently at the floor.

"You WHAT?!"

"Ryo, listen to me…", she said, facing him. "I was in a really bad place when Inuyasha broke up with me. When I met you, I was starting to feel like myself again and I thought I could finally move on and be happy with you. I really like you, even though it doesn't seem true now, but I do. And then he came up to me that night and told me he loves me and that he suffered with our break up as well and… you see, I, I was a virgin until then. And we couldn't help it, we just had to have what we didn't have before, and it happened… But I decided him and I wouldn't work, so that was it. I know it's very unfair to you and I'm very, very sorry. I know I'm a horrible person and that you probably don't want anything to do with me now, but I hope you can forgive me, someday."

Ryo listened to every word she had said silently, staring at the floor. "You are a whore", he said, looking up at her, startling Kagome. "And no, I will never forgive you. I told you I LOVED you that night. And in less than a minute after that you go to your ex boyfriend and HAVE SEX with him? You are sick". It seemed like he was trying to keep it together.

Kagome was at a loss. She knew he was right, but how could she explain to him what she and Inuyasha have?

She looked down at the floor again. "I know, you have every right to be upset, but I didn't plan it. It just happened and…", she was cut short.

"I don't _care_ if you planned it or not. You're still a whore and you're an adult, you are _responsible_ for your own actions. I will never forgive you, Kagome. I thought you were a decent person, but you are worth nothing." He stood up, not looking at her, and left.

Kagome went to her room and cried until she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20 - Call

Chapter 20 – Call

Shortly after Kagome's and Ryo's breakup, as if he could smell the good timing, Inuyasha called Kagome.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, hi".

She felt her heart get warmer. _Calm down._ "Inuyasha, hi."

 _Why do I love hearing her say my name so much?_ "Listen, I was hoping we could meet, for coffee?", he said, trying not to sound so hopeful.

"Uh… I don't know that's a good idea, Inuyasha…"

"Please. Just coffee, as friends. I won't try anything, promise". She could almost picture him smirking.

"Alright, just coffee. Where do we meet?"

They met at a coffee house near Kagome's work place, somewhere she had been before… with Ryo. She was still feeling sad about their talk and was hoping he was feeling better. They didn't have much contact at work, but when they crossed paths he wouldn't even look at her. It pained her, but she knew there was nothing she could do to ease the tension. She would just have to wait.

Inuyasha was there first and Kagome saw, as she approached him, that he was fidgeting with his fingers nervously. She couldn't help but smile faintly, bowing her head, making sure he didn't see it. He saw her coming towards him and stood up, pulling up a chair for her.

"Hi. Thanks for coming", he said, still nervous.

"Sure", she said, giving him a smile.

"So, what can I get you?"

"Hot chocolate would be nice"

He called the waiter and asked for two hot chocolates. She smiled yet again, thinking that no one would think that Inuyasha Takahashi, famous businessman and coveted bachelor, would order a hot chocolate.

"So, how have you been?", he asked.

"Good, working a lot. How about you?"

"Good. Busy too, but nothing extraordinary", he said, before lowering his head and staring at the cup the waiter had just brought.

"Kagome… are you still with… that guy?", he asked, still looking at the cup.

Kagome was taking a sip from her drink and coughed when it went down the wrong path. "I… I was. But I couldn't lie to him any longer, about what happened that night. So I told him, a couple of days ago, and he broke up with me", she said, looking sad.

Inuyasha saw her face turn sad, but still couldn't help feeling happy to know they were no longer together. Thinking about her being touched by someone else infuriated him to a level that he hadn't experienced before and that only got worst after they slept together. "I can't say I'm not happy… but I take it he wasn't exactly thrilled about it?"

Kagome was now staring at her cup. "No, he wasn't. He was very mad, actually. He called me a whore and everything and said he would never forgive me".

"HE CALLED YOU WHAT?!"

"Inuyasha, calm down, you're going to draw attention. He had every right to be angry, you know he had just told me he loved me before you pulled me out of the dance floor. What I did… it was very wrong."

He reached for her hand, that rested on the table. She immediately looked at him, feeling a heat run through her body. "Kagome… I know we were both committed when we made love, but… what we have, no one can understand. We didn't do it because we are bad, horny people. Sure, maybe we could've waited and talked to them before we did it, but we couldn't. We did it because we love each other."

She felt herself melt a little with his words. He was right. What they had was beyond comprehension to most people and they should've ended things with their companions before acting on their love, but the circumstances were just… they couldn't help themselves.

"Inuyasha…"

"I know, I know my words don't mean a thing now and I understand that. I just wanted to talk to you so that you could know that I've cut ties with Kikyo, definitely. It wasn't easy in the beginning. She was very angry and threatened to release information about me to the press, which made me think she could be the one who did it in your name, and that's something my people are looking into. But I managed to get away from her, for good, and I also called Yura and told her to never call me again and I won't be calling her either. I'm done being with other women. You're the only one I want. I'm done trying to push you away, of my mind, of my life. I love you and that's not going to change. Kagome, I want you, I want all of you. I could spend the rest of my life with you."

Kagome's eyes were wide and she didn't know how to answer him. He sensed she was at a loss of words and continued. "I also know actions speak louder than words, so I'm giving you access to anything you want. My personal files, work files, financial, anything you want. You just call Keiko and ask for whatever it is that you want, no question asked. I want you to know that I trust you completely now and I have nothing to hide from you."

"Inuyasha, that's really not necessary, come on…"

"I know, but I want to. I want no secrets between us", he said, rubbing the back of her hand. "I also want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Would you… would you come to my parents' house, to meet them?", he asked, shyly.

"W-what?", Kagome gasped.

He blushed a little. "I want them to meet you. I never felt that need before, not even with Kikyo. Hell, I _didn't_ want them to meet her, I knew they wouldn't like her. But you… I know, for certain, that they will love you. And I think you'll like them too."

"Inuyasha, don't you think it's a little… early for me to meet them? We are not even together."

"I know, but we already love each other, don't we?", this time it was Kagome's turn to blush. "And they know about our current situation and they know how I feel about you. They said they would like to meet you as well. Kagome, it's important to me. I want you to be a part of my life."

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little dazed. Sure, she was liking what she was hearing, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. It seemed to be going too fast, she wasn't sure what Inuyasha's reasons were, although deep down she knew he was being sincere. Still, she couldn't completely trust him right now.

"Inuyasha… are you sure about this? We need to slow down."

"Kagome, I am sure. If you are not, I'll understand. But how else can I show you that I've changed and that you mean more to me than anything else in the world? How can I do that if you won't come into my life?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Just think about you, you don't have to answer now. Take your time and let me know when you're ready for a little more. I won't bother you, I promise. Just think about it, please."

"Okay. I will."

After saying their goodbyes, Kagome wandered through the streets for a while before heading back home. Her workday was over and she needed to take a walk to think about everything that was happening. She suddenly found herself in front of a bridal shop.

 _He said he could spend the rest of his life with me… he wants it all. He already wants me to meet his parents. Oh God, I want that too. I want him so badly… but I'm so afraid. Still, whenever I see him, whenever I think of him… I feel a pull towards him, like I can't get away from him. What should I do?_

She stared at the dresses for a little longer and smiled, before making her way home.

A/N: Review review review review review review review.


	21. Chapter 21 - Trouble

Chapter 21 – Giving in

A/N: I wanted to thank those of you who so kindly took a moment to review this story. It means a lot to me and gives me extra encouragement to keep going. Special thanks to the regulars on FFN: mylilkai, Layla347, lintu-lvr4, jj, Mearue Ausrey, MeTheAnimeLover7. You guys make me smile :)

Inuyasha called Kagome the week after their coffee meeting, to tell her when their dinner with his parents would be. He said he would pick her up at 8pm on Friday, but she insisted on going by herself. He agreed, trying his best not to push her too hard, and they said their goodbyes.

Friday came and Kagome was determined to dress nicely, but not enough for Inuyasha to slobber or his parents to think she was a tramp. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she wanted his parents to like her. She chose a lace hot pink cap sleeve sheath dress, that stopped above her knees and had a modest v-neck. She put up her nude 3-inch strappy sandals and finished off with minimal make-up and gold earrings. Her hair was straightened and she wore it down.

She drove to the Takahashi manor and got there at 8pm sharp. Inuyasha heard her car pull over at the main entrance, which had a big roundabout with a fountain in the middle. Kagome was impressed, but at the same time intimidated. More than ever, she felt she didn't belong in Inuyasha's world.

Inuyasha got to the foyer and almost closed his eyes in pleasure as he took a deep breath, taking in her scent. He loved her smell and missed it profoundly during their time apart. He couldn't contain his joy in knowing that finally he was able to feel it again. He opened the door for her, as the valet took her keys, and welcomed her with a huge grin and hug, that was more intimate than she expected it to be, but that she gladly accepted.

"Hi", he said, still beaming. "You look beautiful."

"Hi", she said shyly, but still smiling.

"I'm so glad you're here. Come in, my parents are in the living room".

He took her hand and led her to the room on the right. She immediately spotted his parents, sitting on a big white tufted couch. The room's decoration was tasteful and classic, with a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling and soft colors adorning the furniture. There was a fireplace in the middle of the main wall and a painting depicting the Takahashi family, although it seemed to have been done in the Feudal Era, since they were wearing traditional clothing in a clearing of a forest.

Kagome smiled to the man and woman sitting. "Mrs. Takahashi, Mr. Takahashi, it is a pleasure to meet you", she said, bowing lightly.

Inuyasha's parents stood up and walked to Kagome. Izayoi gave her a warm hug, before stepping back, grabbing her hands and smiling. "Kagome, it is our pleasure to meet you. Inuyasha has said so many good things about you. He rarely does that", she said, glancing at Inuyasha. "And my apologies. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, wanted to be here to meet you, but he got caught up at work. He said he'll arrange another meeting soon."

Kagome giggled and thanked her, saying she was looking forward to meeting Sesshomaru. Mr. Takahashi walked a step in Kagome's direction and held a hand out to her. His expression was much more serious than Izayoi's, but he still had a sincere smile on his face. "Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet you too. Welcome to our house. Please, take a seat", he said, gesturing to the couch.

"What would you like to drink, Kagome? Mom? Dad?", Inuyasha asked.

"Water would be fine, thanks", Kagome said.

"Wine for the both of us, dear", Izayoi answered. Inuyasha nodded and went to the kitchen.

After returning with the drinks, Inuyasha sat on the couch that was opposite to the one his parents were sitting on, next to Kagome. They started chatting and soon the housekeeper came in and announced that dinner was at the table.

Again, Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, while his parents sat in front of them.

"So, Kagome, I have to say. You really are a sweet person, I'm glad Inuyasha has a… friend like you", Izayoi said, smirking.

Kagome blushed. "T-thank you, Izayoi. You and Mr. Takahashi are a lovely couple, I'm glad I got to know the two of you", she said, smiling.

"Kagome, please call me Inutaisho. Mr. Takahashi makes me feel a few centuries older than I already am", he said, smiling.

Kagome nodded and smiled back.

Inuyasha was staring at his plate and smiling.

"And I'm sorry for being so straightforward, but I do hope you two become more than friends. Anyone can see how much both of you care about the other. I know you've been gone through hard times and have some issues to deal with, but don't give up, give yourselves a second chance. I think you two deserve it."

Kagome stared at Izayoi with wide eyes, then looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at her with soft eyes, almost pleading. She tried thinking of something to say, but didn't know how to answer such blunt and truthful words. She was pleased when Inuyasha spoke for her.

"Mom, indeed that was a little straightforward", Inuyasha said, chuckling lightly. "But rest assured, I have every intention on winning Kagome's heart back, since I was the one who messed up, and I think she's working on allowing me to do so, especially now, that she's here. I think we both hope that, someday, hopefully sooner, rather than later, we'll be happy. Together." He finished, smiling at Kagome and grabbing her hand, giving it a little reassuring squeeze.

Kagome didn't know whose speech shocked her the most. She was happy to know Izayoi approved of them. And although her mind was trying to process everything Inuyasha had just said, she couldn't help but feel excited with his words.

She really _did_ want to make things work with him. And so far, he showed her nothing but determination to keep his words and do everything he could to gain her trust. The truth was, she was beginning to feel more comfortable around him. She was almost giving in and letting him take her on dates and get closer to her. But she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. Actually, she had already forgiven him. She just couldn't forget.

After meeting his parents and getting along amazingly with them, she felt she could give in a little. When dinner was over, Inuyasha took her outside, to show her the manor's grounds.

"So, I think it went well, don't you think? My parents already love you, I can tell. My mom is probably thinking what a great daughter-in-law you would make", he said smiling and looking down, while they were walking through a garden.

"Yes, I think so. I really liked them, they seem like really nice people." She decided to ignore the "daughter-in-law" part.

Inuyasha stopped walking and took both of her hands in his. "Kagome, I know you might think it is too soon. But don't you realize how much I love you, how much I care about you and how much I'm working to prove all of that to you? I will _never_ doubt you again, I promise. And I want so badly to be with you that it hurts. Don't you want to be with me too?"

Kagome looked at him with fear, but longing to kiss his lips and be in his arms. "Inuyasha, I don't know… I do want to be with you too, but I just don't know if it's the right thing to do."

"Kagome, do you love me?"

Kagome bowed her head, before looking up to him. "More than I ever loved anyone else."

Inuyasha took her waist and crashed her into him, wrapping his longs arms around her and kissing her deeply and passionately. She hesitated at first, but feeling his lips on hers and his warm embrace took all of her resolve, making her kiss him back, opening her mouth and tasting him. She felt her mind go numb and her legs wobble. She put her hands on the back of his neck, feeling the soft texture of his hair, deepening the kiss. Soon after the kiss began, she felt his arousal, which made her excitement grow too.

Inuyasha felt his heart jump with happiness when she responded to his kiss. He couldn't contain himself when she caressed his hair, showing her affection for him. He wanted all of her. That woman, whom he loved deeply, loved him too and he wanted nothing more than to make her his, forever. When he smelled her arousal, it took all of his willpower not to lay her down right there and make love to her.

They parted for air, but Inuyasha still kept her in his arms, his face an inch away from hers. "Kagome, be mine. Please. There's nothing else in the world I want. Just you."

She sighed. "Let me… let me think some more. We can see each other more often and go out, but… I'm not ready yet. Have some more patience."

"Okay, I will. I'll do anything for you. And I'll keep trying to show you that I'm speaking the truth when I say I trust you and that I want you to trust me."

Kagome smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

#####

Inuyasha and Kagome talked on the phone everyday and he took her out on dates whenever she accepted. She was still a little unsure about their relationship, but she figured things would have to progress somehow. And he was proving to her that he deserved her trust.

One Saturday, Inuyasha made reservations at his favorite restaurant, where they had been before. He wanted to take her somewhere special, since he wanted to ask her something important. He had a trip to Bali planned. He wanted to take her there and make sure she enjoyed herself. He wanted them both to have a good time, relax and maybe get a little more intimate, if she was willing. He was afraid she would say no, but they had been getting closer and closer and everything was going smoothly, so he thought he might take a chance.

He went to her house to pick her up, smiling broadly, showing his fangs, when she opened the door. _Don't drool. Don't drool._

"Wow. You look gorgeous", he said, still dazed, before giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you. I thought I had to take it up a notch, since we are going to such a fancy restaurant", she winked.

He was wearing a red dress shirt and black work pants. It was simple, but since they were high quality clothing and his body was strong and defined, it made him look sexy as hell, Kagome thought. _Oh God, don't start having_ those _thoughts now, Kagome._ She was wearing tight black leather pants and a silk white shirt. She had 5-inch high heels on and her hair and make-up were flawless. She decided to risk a little bit and went with smoky eyes and natural lips, while her hair was flowy and down.

They made their way to the car and Inuyasha surprised her with a bouquet of white tulips, her favorite flowers.

"Inuyasha, they are beautiful, thank you. What's the occasion?"

"I don't need an occasion to give the woman I love flowers. I just wanted to surprise you, to make you happy", he said smiling.

Kagome looked at the flowers while saying he didn't have to do that. He responded with a "keh" and drove them to the restaurant.

After pulling over and handing his keys to the valet, Inuyasha led Kagome through the restaurant, while they chatted and smiled happily, almost hugging each other, his hand on the small of her back. They suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Oh me oh my, what do we have here?"

They looked at the voice's direction, gasping when they saw two raven-haired women sitting at a table. One had short and the other had long hair.


	22. Chapter 22 - Completing

A/N 1: Hello! Here's a new chapter for the weekend. It's mostly fluff and there's a lemon, so you know the drill. Also, thanks for everyone for your support. The story now has over 10k views! Special shout-out to MeTheAnimeLover7: your last review got me all emotional! Thanks! It's for people like you that I try my best.

Chapter 22 – Completing

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in shock as they saw Kikyo and Yura sitting at a table at their favorite restaurant. Inuyasha quickly let go of the shock and decided to take matters into his hands, even though he was desperate to know why the two of them were having dinner together.

"Good evening, ladies. I believe you two met Kagome already." He kissed Kagome on the cheek, his hand still on the small of her back and smiled at the women, who had already lost the arrogant expression on their faces and were now staring at the couple in disbelief.

"Good evening Yura, Kikyo", Kagome said smiling.

"G-good evening", Kikyo said, stuttering.

"So, it looks like you two are back together. _Now_ I know why you called me and asked me to not bother you again, Inuyasha", Yura said, composing herself and winking at Inuyasha.

"Yes, Yura, that was _part_ of the reason. The other is I just don't want to see you again. Now, if you'll two excuse us, we have a table ready", he said, not looking distressed at all, turning and leading Kagome to their table.

His easy-going attitude made Yura and Kikyo's blood boil.

"What does he think he's doing? Did he find out Kagome didn't give that interview?", Kikyo said, keeping her voice down.

"I don't know. But don't worry, at least he doesn't know it was our doing, other wise he would've screamed at us, at least", Yura said.

"So what do we do now? We can't let them get away with it. They need to know they can't treat us like that! SHE needs to know she can't just steal our man and get away with it!", Kikyo said, a little louder.

"Keep it down, Kikyo. We just need to regroup and think of something else. Although, I have to say, I'm not really that interested anymore. Of course I was upset when he turned me down, but you're the one who was his girlfriend and I really don't think he would come back to me if he and Kagome broke up again… he would probably go to you", Yura said, with a slight look of disgust. "But I can help you if you need me to. I can't stand that bitch."

Kikyo grinned. "Good. I'll make the plans and let you know."

"What the HELL was that?!", Kagome said, slightly leaning on the table.

"I have no idea. But it doesn't look good. I had a feeling Kikyo was behind the whole interview thing, but now it looks like she had help", Inuyasha said.

"Well, did you sleep with Yura during your relationship with Kikyo?", Kagome asked, trying not to look upset. "Because why would she have an interest in doing it with Kikyo if you weren't sleeping with her before it happened?"

He took her hand and looked her in the eye. "No. She was always someone who was… in between relationships. But I'm guessing she might have got in Kikyo's team after that. Maybe they got together after Yura saw I wasn't going to sleep with her after you."

Kagome smiled lightly. "Maybe."

"That still doesn't explain how they got all that information. But I'm sure my people will find something out. I have a meeting with them tomorrow, to look at what they found so far."

"Good. I want this to be done with. I want to move on."

Inuyasha's heart leaped. "I'm so glad to hear that. I want to move on too and I think we will do so in the near future. Those two have gone way too far."

"We will", Kagome said with a smile.

Dinner was pleasant for the couple, even after their unpleasant encounter. Inuyasha decided to tell Kagome about the trip to Bali later, thinking it would be better to do so in private. They headed to his house and went straight to his bedroom, to "watch a movie and cuddle", as Inuyasha put it. He was secretly hoping for more, but didn't want to push her. He also thought it would be a good time to ask her to go on the trip with him.

"Kagome, I have something to ask you. Now, don't think I'm pushing you or anything. If you want to say no, say it, I won't insist. You have every right to say so and I'll understand", he said as he laid on the bed, turning the TV on.

"Ok, shoot", she said, laying next to him.

He took her hands, while sitting up and facing her. "I want us to go to Bali, for a week."

Kagome looked surprised. "Bali?"

"Yes. I thought we could get away for a while and relax, enjoy ourselves. I think we deserve it, don't you think?"

"I… okay, let's go", she said, smiling.

"Really? Are you sure?", Inuyasha said with wide eyes.

"Yes! I think it will be good for us and I'm excited, really. I've never been there."

Inuyasha jumped on her. "I'm so happy. YOU make me so happy. I know I don't deserve you and I probably never will, but I'll try, everyday, to make you as happy as you make me. It's the least I can do."

"Inuyasha… you make me happy too. I know we've had problems… but I know we can work through them, together."

"That's all I need to hear, Kagome. My Kagome", he said smiling.

He kissed her softly and caressed her face, pressing his body lightly on hers. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. He moved one hand to her breast and the other to her stomach. He soon had enough of the excess fabric and got up and straddled her, removing his shirt. He then unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her bra-clad chest, marveling at the sight. He gave her a smirk and she blushed. She knew how much he loved her breasts. But she was also happy to admire his muscular chest. She put her hands behind his neck and brought him for another soaring kiss.

He groaned at her response and his hand made its way back to his favorite part of her body. Kagome was getting impatient, wanting more. She grabbed his penis and started massaging it. He let go of her mouth and panted, resting his forehead on hers. He got up and took off his pants and boxers, before hastily unzipping her pants and taking off her panties. He stood next to her laying body, admiring. She got a little self-conscious and put her arms around her torso, covering a bit. He took her hands and put them on her sides.

"Don't be shy. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Your body…", he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Makes me almost go crazy. Sometimes, when I'm with you, I'm afraid of letting my demon take over me. Don't hide yourself. You are mine, all mine, there's no need to be shy around me."

Kagome smiled and he got on top of her again. He took his time kissing her neck, going down to her breasts, licking and sucking them lightly, feeling extreme desire just by hearing her loud moans. He went lower and kissed the insides of her thighs, softly and slowly. Her anticipation was building as he made his way to her center.

LEMON

Panting, they laid next to each other, holding hands. They soon fell asleep, naked, spooning and smiling. Life was complete again.

A/N 2: RIP Harper Lee :(


	23. Chapter 23 - Bali

A/N 1: I know s*** about Japan's legal system, just so you know.

Chapter 23 – Bali

Inuyasha started his day happy and feeling as light as a feather. He woke up with the woman he loves in his arms, made love to her, got up, ate the breakfast she made for him and was on his way to work, for a meeting he was anxious for.

Kagome insisted on going with him, telling him this matter was of her concern as well and that she would rather know the truth straight from the horse's mouth than to have it sugar coated by Inuyasha. He agreed and they met with the private investigator in the board room.

"Mr. Takahashi, I'm happy to let you know we've discovered who did this", the investigator said.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. "That's great news, Mr. Tanaka. Please tell us what you've found."

"It was your ex girlfriend, Kikyo Asai."

"That bitch!", Miroku, who was also at the meeting, shouted.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. He knew it was her, but it was good to have the confirmation and to find out there wasn't another person, besides Yura, that was trying to break him and Kagome apart. "She was our main suspect. Good, now what kind of proof did you get?"

"Well, we first traced the call to the magazine editor, but it was a public phone. But since you told us that the information on that article had been told to Miss Higurashi at your house or at other places like restaurants, we looked at the surveillance tapes of those restaurants you two visited and caught her. She had a wig and glasses, but we know, for certain, that it was her. Here are the photos", the investigator said, handing Inuyasha the pictures showing Kikyo in a cheap blonde wig and glasses. "You can also see, although the images aren't as clear, that she sat right behind you, so she probably could hear your conversation clearly."

"That's very good. Good job, Mr. Tanaka. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. We also found out that a janitor was probably the one who placed the hidden camera in your office. There's footage of Miss Asai meeting him on the lobby of your building and she's seen handing him an envelope, which was probably the money, and a small package, probably the camera. We also have several footages of a car, that we later found out that belongs to a certain Miss Yura Hea, parked outside your house."

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair. "We suspected she was involved as well", he said, placing a hand on Kagome's.

"Yes, she is. We've also seen her and Miss Asai having meetings, mostly in restaurants, after we started following her. We heard some of the things they discussed, and it seems Miss Asai was the one who came up with the idea and she was also the one who executed it. She wanted to 'teach Kagome a lesson', her words, and make you go back to her. Miss Hea got involved sometime after and it looked like she was really angry at you… for not… well, sleeping with her", the man said, blushing. Inuyasha also blushed and looked down at the table. "And she said she would help Miss Asai if needed, since she doesn't like Miss Higurashi as well."

"Okay, that's enough evidence. Thank you for your help, Mr. Tanaka", Kagome said, smiling. "So, what do we do now? Can we do something, to make them get off our backs?"

"We could file a lawsuit against Kikyo", Miroku said. "There is legal provision to prosecute her for harassment, although, due to the lack of gravity in the case, she will most likely just get a warning. I recommend doing so, to let her know you are aware of her actions and that there will be consequences if it happens again. She better know you are not joking around."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome. "I think we should do it. It will make her think twice before messing with us again, especially now that we know she and Yura are still meeting."

"Yes, I think that's the best option", Kagome said.

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements. Don't worry, you two probably won't have to appear in court, since we have enough evidence as it is", Miroku said, before leaving the room.

A week passed and Miroku had successfully convinced the judge that Kikyo was guilty of harassment and Inuyasha and Kagome were granted a restraining order against her. They hadn't heard from Kikyo or Yura since their encounter at the restaurant. It turned out better than they had hoped for and things were looking up for the couple.

They took off to Bali and Kagome couldn't believe her eyes when they arrived at the hotel Inuyasha had booked. It was luxurious, private, had its own beach and the staff was extremely dutiful.

Their first day was spent, almost entirely, on the bed. They were making up for the time they spent apart and neither of them seemed to get enough. It was almost like a honeymoon and Kagome felt completely at ease with Inuyasha, just as she was when they were together before Kikyo butted in.

Inuyasha couldn't be happier. He didn't expect things to be that great between them, since he thought it might still be too early, but he could tell that Kagome was going back to her normal, easy going, self. It amazed him how forgiving she was. He knew he had messed up pretty badly, but he was doing everything he could to make up for it. Still, hewas afraid it might not be enough to get her back.

Their time in bed was always passionate, needy, sometimes a little rough and sometimes gentle. They didn't want to waste time with anything other than each other.

The next few days were relaxing and joyful. They spent time on the beach, swimming, exploring the island, eating and just talking and looking at each other. They both seemed to have reached a state of pure bliss, not wanting to go back to real life and dealing with other people.

During the last day of their trip, Kagome thought Inuyasha seemed a little nervous and anxious, but decided not to say anything, thinking it was probably just because of their impeding departure. They went out to dinner and Inuyasha had said that it was the best one yet and he was saving it so that it would be a celebration of a wonderful trip. Kagome had been pleasantly surprised the whole week, seeing how considerate Inuyasha was being and how much he wanted her to enjoy herself. He would always wake up first and bring her a flower in bed, greeting her with a "good morning, love" and a kiss. During the day, he would always manage to get her a little something, just to make her happy, and he had also planned a few surprises, like an elephant ride or parasailing. She thought it couldn't have been better.

They ordered champagne at the restaurant and the place was truly impressive. They were seated at a private table, overlooking rice paddies and koi ponds. The sunset was remarkable and Inuyasha seemed even more nervous than before.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?", Kagome said, placing her hand on top of his.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I-I just need to tell you something."

"Okay, just tell me then. You're scaring me."

"Kagome, all my life… all my _very_ long life, I was always looking for someone to make me feel happy. I had many relationships, but I would never find someone that would make me want to be with them forever. They didn't want me with them forever as well. I was lonely, I was scared I would never find someone who accepted me for who I am and I thought I was destined to live my life by myself. But then I found you."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha…"

"No, please, let me finish", he said, wiping a tear from the cheek. "When I found you, when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were different. Within moments, I knew we were destined to be together. I realized, early on, we were made for each other. I fell in love with you fast and deep. There's no one like you and there never will be. For the first time in my life, I feel complete", he said, his eyes starting to well up. "I know I'm far from perfect, but at least you can be certain that I will do all I can to make you happy, every day of my life. I look at you and I see the woman who will be my wife, the mother of my children. You're the love of my life and there's no one who admires you more than me. I know you might think it's too early, but I am sure of my feelings and I think you are of yours too." Inuyasha stood up and went down on one knee, grabbing Kagome's right hand. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Kagome was now crying and sobbing. She was happy. Very happy. This was the man she loved and who loved her back. There weren't any more doubts or fears. They belonged together and there was no denying it. She hugged him, laughing and crying, and he took her in his arms and lifted her from the ground, then placing her on her feet and kissing her deeply. Their lips parted and they looked at each other smiling. Inuyasha took a small box from his pocket, opening it to her. There was a beautiful, round, 3-carat diamond ring inside. It was plain but striking, just like Kagome. She gasped and started crying again when he took it and placed it on her finger.

"You deserve the largest diamond in the world. But I know how discreet and elegant you are and I knew you wouldn't want anything too flashy. So I thought this one fitted you perfectly. But if you want something different, we can…"

"Shut up", Kagome said, smiling. "It's perfect. I couldn't have chosen it better myself. Thank you. It's more than I could've wanted."

Inuyasha grinned broadly. "Thank God. I was so afraid you might hate it. But I was even more afraid of you saying no."

"How could I say no after all you've said? And done? Inuyasha, I love you. I know you love me and I believe nothing else can come between us. We are stronger now and we are even stronger together. I know we are meant to be together."

Inuyasha smiled again and they kissed. After seating down again, eating dinner and admiring her ring for a few minutes, Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's fuzzy ear: "Let's go back to the hotel now. I'm thinking of many ways to thank you for this ring."

A/N 2: This story probably has just two or three more chapters.


	24. Chapter 24 - Wedding

Sorry for the delay! I know you guys are used to getting an update almost daily, but this week was a little busy for me, so forgive me. To make it up, here's a longer chapter (for those who like to read the lemons at least. Speaking of which, THERE'S A LEMON! If you wish to read it, head to MM – www. mediaminer fanfic/view_ / 172902/). Anyway, to answer some of your questions:

My dear MeTheAnimeLover7: sorry to disappoint you, regarding the update! I promise I will do better next time :) Thanks for complimenting the fluff! I try not to go overboard, since I believe they wouldn't be like that originally and I hate not being faithful to a character's personality. Regarding a probable sequel, there might be one in the future, but right after this one I'll probably write a canon. When I first started reading fanfiction, canons were the only type I enjoyed, now AU are my favorites. But I still have a few ideas that involve the Feudal Era. And I miss the young, original Inuyasha! Anyway, I intend to keep writing fanfics, hope you guys like what's to come as well!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 24 - Wedding

They sat on a couch, trying to make a hard decision. They were nervous and wanted to make sure they chose the best option.

"I think this is the one. It's soft, but not too soft. The linen is beautiful. What do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her fiancé.

"We'll take it", he said, beaming at her.

When the couple got back from Bali, Inuyasha insisted on making the arrangements for the wedding as quickly as possible. He was very excited about it, but not because he was getting married. It was only because he was getting married to _her_.

Kagome wasn't in a rush and convinced Inuyasha that they should take it slow, to make sure everything was the way they liked. He agreed, reluctantly, but insisted she redecorated his house immediately, to make it _theirs_.

Kagome was sleeping over at Inuyasha's almost every day. Both of them couldn't sleep well without the other. They missed each other's scent, warmth, embrace. They decided she should move in before the wedding, so she agreed on redecorating it, loving every minute of it.

"Ok, what's next?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Hm… dinner table! I don't like yours. The glass is just so… cold…"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Whatever you want, my love."

After finishing with the shopping, they concentrated on the wedding. Kagome didn't want a lot of guests, thinking it was an intimate thing, a wedding, and that she didn't want it to be a show. Inuyasha promptly agreed and they settled for a small ceremony on the grounds of the Higurashi Shrine, right below a beautiful, ancient tree. The Goshinboku.

The dinner was to be served on the grounds as well, tents covering the tables and a string quartet entertaining the guests.

After four months, they were all set. The day of the wedding came and Inuyasha was at Miroku's house, getting ready, along with Souta, Inuyasha's dad and brother, as well as Kagome's grandfather. Kagome was at her house, along with her mother, Inuyasha's mother, Sango and her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

The girls were chatting and getting pampered by a professional make-up artist, while the boys were drinking whisky and making jokes about Inuyasha getting hitched.

"Inuyasha, are you sure? Getting married is a serious business. Besides, women are tricky. Marriage is just like a pool. 'Hey, get in, it's so warm and nice'. Then you get in and it's FUCKING COLD!" Miroku teased.

"Miroku, shut up. You're not even married. Besides, if Sango wanted to marry you, you'd do it the next day", Inuyasha said, fixing his tie.

"Hey, you don't know that. Yes, I'm happy in my relationship, but marriage changes everything. You could be marrying an evil youkai, Inuyasha. Maybe Kagome was just luring you in and then, on your wedding night, BAM! She turns into a centipede youkai."

"Oi! Don't talk about my bride like that! I'll tell Sango everything you are saying to me, Miroku. Let's see if you are a clown around her."

Miroku's face went pale and he gulped. "Inuyasha, please… don't… I'm your friend, why would you wish for me to die?"

"Just shut up."

#####

"Kagome, I've always dreamed of this moment… I'm so proud of you, of the person you've become… you are such a good person and you found someone worthy of your love. I know you two will be happy forever", Mrs. Higurashi said, tearing up.

"Mama, please don't make me cry, it will ruin the make-up…", Kagome said, also on the brink of tears.

"Kagome, you look beautiful and I am very proud to have you as my daughter-in-law", Izayoi said, smiling.

"Kagome, you look amazing! Oh my God, you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!", Sango said, covering her mouth with her hands. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all stared at her, smiling and nodding.

"You guys… if you keep this up, I'm either gonna cry or be full of myself, just like Inuyasha." The women laughed. "Now, I think it's time to go", Kagome said, getting up and adjusting her dress.

She was in the middle of the aisle when Inuyasha realized his mouth was still open. When he did, he closed it and shed a single tear. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Kagome, his Kagome, walking down the aisle, in a beautiful strapless white dress, with laced corset, sweetheart neckline and straight, flowy, tulle skirt. Her hair down was down and slightly wavy, natural, just the way he liked it. Her make-up was beautifully done, but light. Her bouquet was made of light pink peonies. Everything was Kagome. Simple, elegant, tasteful and sweet. As she was walking with her grandfather, although he was mesmerized by her beauty, all he could think about was the meaning of it all. She was walking to him. _Him_. A hanyou. Someone who thought could never find love. Someone who would accept him and love him, no matter what. Someone who would not only provide him with love and care, but also with children. A family. He now, finally, felt like he belonged somewhere. And that was beside Kagome.

Kagome was looking down when her grandfather took her arm. She was afraid of looking up. She was afraid of her emotions. She loved this man so much. She thought she was going to burst whenever she remembered they were going to get married. And now that the time has come, she thought she might actually explode with happiness. Or maybe just cry. Either way, she was afraid of not being able to control herself. She began walking towards him and looked up. He had his mouth opened. She gave him a small smile and was happy to have a distraction. _Okay, so now I know I won't cry. As long as he has that expression, I'm good. Okay, we're half the way there… just a little more._ Inuyasha closed his mouth and shed a tear. _Oh no, why did you…_ Kagome began crying and smiling at the same time. She couldn't help the tears from falling, but at the same time she wanted to run to her husband-to-be and wipe his tear, hug him and kiss him and tell him it's okay. They were together now and she felt the same way. They were going to be happy. They were going to be insanely happy.

Her happy tears made some of the guests cry as well. Those who liked to take a look at the groom as the bride walked down the aisle were pleasantly surprised to see the usually stern hanyou shed a tear. Inuyasha didn't care. All he cared about was this woman. _His_ woman. Her happiness, nothing else. His heart clenched. He would do anything for her.

The ceremony was quick and beautiful. There were a few more tears, but this time, Inuyasha was there to wipe them for Kagome. When he said his vows, he too shed another one and Kagome returned the favor by wiping it with her thumb, giving him a warm, loving smile.

The party was fun and the guests had a wonderful meal. The married couple was always touching each other, never leaving the other's side. There was always a kiss, a hand behind the back, a hug. Their love was obvious to anyone who looked at them.

They set off to their house, for their wedding night. Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms, bridal style, and took her inside.

"Mine."

"Yours."

He took her straight to their bedroom. He wanted to enjoy their first night as a married couple. He wanted to please her and he wanted to take his time, to admire her, to worship her, to kiss and touch every single inch of her body. He took off his clothes slowly, never leaving her gaze. When he got to his boxers, he turned her around and unzipped her dress. He let it drop to the floor and slid his hands on her shoulders, before softly kissing her neck and whispering in her ear.

"I'm your husband now. You're my wife", he sniffed her neck. "Now you'll become my mate. Tonight, I'm going to mark you."

Kagome shivered. "Whatever you want, husband."

Inuyasha smirked. He liked her when she was submissive. Hell, he liked when she was dominant too. He liked _her_.

"Now that's a good bitch. My bitch will submit to me when I ask", he said seductively, turning her around and carrying her to the bed. He started kissing her lips slowly, tasting her. "We are going to make love. When it's time, I'm going to bite the side of your neck. It's not going to hurt much, nothing you can't handle. I don't like hurting you, but it is necessary to..."

"I know. Don't worry, it is worth it. I want to be your mate", she interrupted.

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Spread your legs."

LEMONNNNNNN

They rested for a while before doing it all over again. They repeated the pattern until it was almost dawn, before Inuyasha made sure Kagome got some rest, since they were going to leave for their honeymoon the next morning. They were spooning together, almost falling asleep, when Kagome took his hand and put it on her breast.

"Kagome… you know my stamina is not like a human's… I can take you all night, all day… Don't tease me, wench."

They both smiled and Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled and had a last thought before he gave in to his exhaustion.

He was sure she wouldn't be able to walk straight the next day.


	25. Chapter 25 - Together

A/N: Dear readers, thank you for your support and reviews! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it as well. This final chapter is dedicated to MeTheAnimeLover7: THANK you! I'll post another story soon and hope you guys like it too. See ya!

Chapter 25 – Together

Their honeymoon was over and they were back at their house. The feeling throughout the trip was mutual: pure bliss.

Kagome was cooking dinner while Inuyasha sat on the kitchen counter telling her about his day at work. Kagome had stopped working after they got engaged and she would go back to working at Inuyasha's company the next week, only now, she had a higher position in the corporation.

Inuyasha secretly wanted for her to be a stay-at-home mom, once they had children, but knew she wouldn't be happy if she didn't work and he was okay with it, although they had already talked about it and decided that they would bring the subject back again when it was time. Kagome had said that maybe she could work part time, but wouldn't decide just yet. Inuyasha thought this was as good as it could get and told her he would support her not matter her decision.

They had eaten dinner and, realizing it was 8pm on a Friday night, decided to go to the movies. They drove to the theater and were on the line to get popcorn and sodas, when a voice was heard behind them.

"Inuyasha."

They turned around and saw Kikyo. She was alone and holding her purse tightly on her side. She seemed nervous and shaky. Kagome felt fear. Something in her eyes… she wasn't the same.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and growled at Kikyo. "What the hell are you doing here, Kikyo? You can't come near us!"

People started to stare at them, since Inuyasha raised his voice while addressing the woman. "Inuyasha, relax, okay? Just let me get something", Kikyo said while nervously searching for something inside her bag.

"What are you doing?! Whatever it is, put it down, Kikyo, I mean it!" Inuyasha was now nervous too. This didn't look right. She didn't look right. _She might have gone insane. I have to stop her._ Kagome grabbed his shoulders and pressed him to her. She was afraid Kikyo would hurt him and she couldn't just let him deal with her alone.Kikyo just ignored him and was starting to take the object she was looking for out of her purse. Inuyasha grabbed her hands and startled her, making her drop an envelope on the floor.

"Inuyasha, WHAT are you doing?!", Kikyo screamed.

"An… envelope? What the hell is that?!", he looked a little embarrassed. Kagome sighed in relief. He thought she might have a gun or a knife. And he wouldn't take a chance, not when it comes to Kikyo. Not when it comes to Kagome's safety.

Kikyo sighed, noticing what he might have thought. "Inuyasha, I told you to relax. I don't mean harm, I just… I wanted to give you two this", she said, picking up the envelope and handing it to him.

Inuyasha took it from her, staring at it, while Kagome stood on his side, looking at it as well. He took the paper out of it and almost gasped when he read it. It was an affidavit, stating that Kikyo took all the blame from the harassment against him and Kagome and that she wouldn't come near them again and that she regretted her actions, blaming them on her mental health. Kagome also read it and her mouth was wide open.

"Inuyasha, Kagome… I am so, so sorry… You have no idea how much I regret everything I did. I wasn't well and I didn't even realize it. I… had a breakdown when I got the restraining order and then I felt really bad… I felt as if there was something wrong with me. Something told me I shouldn't feel the way I did. I didn't realize I couldn't have you, Inuyasha. I thought that if I… got rid of Kagome, you would come back to me. And now that I think about it, I know how insane it is and how it goes against logic itself, since it was pretty clear, from the beginning, that you two belong together. But now, I know how sick I was. Anyway, I went to a doctor and he diagnosed me with schizophrenia… But I'm getting the proper treatment, taking medicines and all, and I feel MUCH better. I even started dating this guy… we are doing good and I'm happy. The only thing still bugging me is the situation with you two. I wanted to apologize, sincerely, and I hope you can forgive me, eventually. And I promise I will never bother you two again."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in front of Kikyo, looking frozen. Kagome was the one to move first, making her way towards the woman. What she did next shocked both Inuyasha and Kikyo. She went to her husband's ex and hugged her.

Kikyo was startled, thinking that Kagome was probably going to punch her. When Kagome embraced her, she couldn't move for a good three seconds, before hugging her back.

"Kikyo, I forgive you", Kagome said, pulling back. "I'm so glad you got help. I'm really happy for you and hope you keep getting better", she said, with a smile.

Inuyasha was still glued to the floor and didn't say a thing. Kikyo started crying and laughing at the same time and pulled Kagome for another hug. "I'm so happy to hear that. You truly are remarkable, Kagome. Thank you, thank you."

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha, scowling lightly. "Inuyasha?"

He cleared his throat and took a step towards the women, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist. "You're forgiven, Kikyo, as long as you keep your promise." Kagome nudged him with her elbow. "Ow! Oh, and I wish you well."

Kikyo smiled broadly. "Thank you, Inuyasha. It means a lot to me, really. Well, I'll leave you two alone. My boyfriend is expecting me outside. Thank you again", she said, waving goodbye.

The couple stood at the same spot for a couple of minutes, staring at each other with shocked faces.

"Did that… really happened?", Inuyasha asked.

"I know… it was the least thing I would expect to witness tonight. No, ever! I would never think that would be possible", Kagome said.

"Yes… even though I was happy with the way things were going, I feel much better now… lighter", Inuyasha said.

"Me too. It's good to know she's not thinking about harming us any longer. And I'm glad to see her well. You could tell she was sick. No one in their right mind would do what she did to us."

"I know… it is good to know that. Well, let's go, the movie's about to start", he said, forgetting about their popcorn and grabbing his wife's hand.

#####

Time went by, making Inuyasha and Kagome even more convinced of their decision to be each other's. There wasn't a single doubt, a single day when they asked themselves if it would work. They had their fights, which were often, but it was never serious and it would lead them to make up sex, which they didn't mind at all.

Their day-to-day life was more than nice. It was comfortable, exciting, passionate, sweet. They would wake up in each other's arms, have breakfast together, go to work together, go home together, spend their free time together and sometimes with family and friends, and never get tired of each other.

Kagome often thought about how lucky she was to have Inuyasha. To have found her person, someone who belonged with her, who was hers, who completed her in every single aspect and that would always be by her side no matter what. While growing up, she had hopes she would find a husband who she would love and who would love her back and that they would have a good life, raising children and growing old together. She knew it wouldn't be perfect, like all relationships, but she thought she was going to be happy.

Thinking about it now, she realized she could never have guessed the amount of happiness she would feel because of her partner. She woke up every morning thinking it was all a dream, that things couldn't be that perfect, that she didn't get the man of her dreams. Actually, she didn't. She had more. She had the hanyou of her dreams.

Inuyasha often laid awake next to Kagome, after they made love, thinking how awful his life had been before her. How he didn't deserve her and how he thought he was doomed to spend his whole life alone, unloved. And then he remembered that he would never have to wonder about that again. The woman sleeping in his arms would never leave him. She was his and right here was where they both belonged. No matter what happened in their lives, he knew that they would be okay as long as the other was there.

It pained him to think how much he had hurt her. He was still determined to make it up to her. She deserved it, even if he hadn't messed it up in the beginning. She was the best person he had ever known and she amazed him every day. Her high spirits, her optimism, her passion, her care for everyone, her forgiveness… the only reason he forgave Kikyo was because of her. Before, he would have turned his back and not even bother to answer. But because of her, he had to be a better person. He wanted to be a better person. She deserved to have the best person possible by her side.

One day, about two years after their wedding, they were getting ready for bed and something had been bugging Inuyasha for the past few months. He decided not to bother Kagome with it, thinking he didn't want her to feel pushed. He managed to put it aside, up until that day.

"Kagome, sit down, I need to talk to you", he said, sitting on the bed while she finished putting her nightgown on.

She looked at him with a worried face and sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong", he said while grabbing her hand. "Nothing's been wrong for a while, thanks to you. It's just that there's something I've been meaning to tell you… well, I didn't _want_ to tell you, but I can't help it anymore."

Kagome pushed his bangs to the side. "Go on."

Inuyasha sighed. "I want to have a pup."

Kagome snorted. "You were worried about _that_?! You know how much I want to get pregnant. I've told you since the day we got married."

"I know, I know… I was just afraid you had changed your mind and decided to push it back, since you've been working so much. You didn't bring it up since then, so…", he said looking down.

Kagome cupped his cheek. "Inuyasha… _I_ didn't want to push you. I thought you knew that the only reason I didn't bring it up was because I wanted for you to be ready. I'm sorry… and regarding my work, it's not like someone can't do it for me… although they won't do it as well as I do", she smirked, "but that's just the way things are going to be. I want to have your pups and I want to be home with them for a while, before going back to work. I've been ready for a while."

Inuyasha gave her the brightest of smiles. "Thank God. I'm so happy to hear that", he said, hugging her. "Come on, let's make a baby. Now."

Kagome laughed while he carried her. "Calm down! Who said I'm in the mood? Besides-"

"You are always in the mood, wife", he said, interrupting and dropping her on the bed.

#####

"Here, put your legs up. Let me get you some pillows", he said.

"Inuyasha, stop it! I'm not pregnant yet!"

"Who said you aren't? I have a feeling I succeeded", he said, smirking and putting the pillows beneath her hips.

"No, I'm not! I'm still taking the pill! I tried telling you before you grabbed me like a cave man. And what's with the pillows? Geez…"

"Shit, I forgot about the pill… they say it helps, raising your pelvis after sex. Something about helping the sperm get to the…"

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll go to my gynecologist tomorrow and we'll set a plan for us to get pregnant the right way, okay?", she said, caressing his face.

Inuyasha growled. "Okay, but I'm going with you."

#####

After a few weeks off the pill and "practicing" every day, since Inuyasha had told Kagome "it would help with the process", Kagome was laying on their bed, almost falling asleep, while Inuyasha was snoring lightly beside her, after their latest practice. She suddenly sat up, startled.

She put her hands on her stomach, feeling a burst of energy come from within. She immediately called Inuyasha, patting his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

He woke up with a start, grabbing her shoulders and searching her face and body. "What? Kagome! What happened?!"

Kagome smiled and took his hand, placing it on her belly. "Do you feel it?"

Inuyasha frowned and waited to feel something. He suddenly widened his eyes and started laughing. "You're pregnant! I can feel it! There's an energy coming from you!"

They hugged and started laughing and crying at the same time, happier than they had ever been. "Kagome… I love you so much."

"I love you too", she said, wiping a tear from his cheek while hers were already soaked.

#####

"Gosh… GET OUT! Why are you doing this to me?! I'm your MOTHER! Please, come out already!", Kagome said while sitting up, waking Inuyasha.

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "It won't be long, love. Have some more patience, it will be worth it."

Kagome glared at him. "More patience? MORE patience? Are you serious, Inuyasha?! YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE! I'm not letting you get me pregnant again. This is it! If you want to, we can adopt, but I am not going through this again!"

Inuyasha looked at her a little scared. "I-I'm sorry. I don't like to see you in pain, but this is our pup, it will be all worth it, I'm sure." He looked down. "I won't get you pregnant again, if that's what you want."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being unreasonable, but it's just… it's been a week since my due date. I can't stand it anymore! I want to sleep, to walk, not _waddle_ , to have my feet back, instead of those muffins... I'm done!"

"I know… if I could, I would do it for you… actually no, I don't think I could handle it. Sorry", he said, while still looking upset.

Kagome laughed. "Damn right you couldn't. Now, I didn't mean it when I said I don't want to have more pups. It will just be a few good years before we try again, so that I can forget what it's like being pregnant."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He knew how much she hated being pregnant. The last few months weren't easy and he felt bad for her, but he loved seeing her pregnant. She had a different aura, she looked more beautiful than ever. He loved knowing that she was carrying his pup, he felt even more attracted towards her than ever, wanting to touch her and make love to her whenever it was possible. He would never tell her, but he was going to miss having her pregnant. And it pained him to think it would be a while before seeing her like that again.

"Okay, why don't we try something? Let's have sex. They say it helps to induce labor-"

"Of course they say that!", Kagome snorted.

"I'm serious! Here, Google it", he said, handing her his cell phone.

Kagome did and realized it was true. "Come on, take off your boxers", she said while getting on her hands and knees. "Hurry up!"

"Wow, way to set the mood", he said, laughing.

"I don't have the time or patience to set any mood. Just get inside me already!"

Inuyasha did as he was told and quickly made Kagome change her mind. She didn't want him to hurry up now. It felt good, it always felt good. She thought she was never going to want to have sex at that moment. She was uncomfortable, in pain, in a sour mood… but she was enjoying it and she didn't want her husband to stop.

When she was about to reach her climax, she screamed.

"Inuyasha, stop!"

Inuyasha quickly let go of her, turning her carefully. "What's wrong?!"

"My water just broke.", she said, smiling.

#####

"Do you know how happy I am to have a son with silver hair and doggy ears?", Kagome said, while nursing her 8-month old son.

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed behind her, with his arms and legs wrapped around his family. "I'm happy that you are happy. I wouldn't mind if he was your spitting image though. At least he has your brown eyes."

Kagome smiled. "Maybe the next one will have black hair? I wouldn't want any of them to have my ears though. Yours are much cuter."

"Next one? Any of them?"

"Yes… I know how hard my pregnancy was… but after he was born… things are so peaceful. I didn't think it would be this good. He's such a good baby. And even if the other ones aren't, I can't help but want more. I love you so much, I want to have as many as you want", she said, looking up at him.

Inuyasha beamed with happiness and pride. He hadn't realized how much this woman loved him, until she gave birth to their son. At that moment, when he saw her taking him in her arms for the first time, he knew how much he was loved. She had looked at him with the most beautiful eyes and they were silently telling him how deep was her love for him.

Seeing their pup, their creation, a person who was born because of their love, made him even happier than he thought possible. He was already madly in love with her, but it was incredible to see how his heart was capable of loving even more.

He felt the same each time she gave birth to their sons and daughters.

Time could pass and their feelings only remained the same, only growing and expanding with their offspring.

They were always together, never far from each other.

Together.


End file.
